Chuck Bass’ Dreams
by bow.to.the.queen
Summary: Ever since the pristine girl with flowing brown hair and enticing ruby red lips met Chuck Bass...she flooded his dreams. Series of interrelated stories of Chuck’s hopes, nightmares, creative and most of the time naughty dreams about Blair Waldorf
1. Chapter 1 Application Form

**Chuck Bass' Dreams**

**Summary**: Ever since the pristine girl with flowing brown hair and enticing ruby red lips met Chuck Bass…she flooded his dreams (Series of interrelated stories of Chuck's hopes, nightmares & creative (and most of the time naughty) dreams about Blair Waldorf)

**Pairing**: Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf

**Rating**: T (M for later chapters)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the characters used in this story.

***this is my first published ffnet story. I'm going to start with wholesome chapters…then off with the much wanted Chuck and Blair sexiness…haha. I hope you like it. ***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Application Form**

Six year old Chuck Bass started his day by torturing his 7th nanny by repeatedly yanking off his little red and blue bow tie his father insisted him to wear and was told of something about it being part of his uniform and that everyone in his school had to wear the **same **thing. Even at the tender age of six, Chuck did not like the idea of being the same with anyone else, specially when it came to clothes.

"Charles, will you agree to wear a bow tie if it's a different color?" seethed his clearly stressed nanny suppressing her anger and the want to strangle him with his bow tie.

He loathes being called Charles… but he conceded. "Fine" he said.

His nanny quickly placed the newly selected bow tie atop his crisp uniform not knowing that the little devil is already hashing up a plot to torture her further for calling him _Charles._

He was clearly unimpressed with the bow tie she chose. Pastel purple bow ties with little pink polka dots should NEVER be seen in a man. It's girly and it's like blatantly saying "_I'm a fruity pansy"_ to the whole opened his mouth to say something nasty about the disastrous choice of bow tie but was stopped by his father informing them of the time… He was already late for the first day of school… his father was clearly angry.

_"After school…" _he thought menacingly. Sending evil glances to the atrocious woman who did not know anything about colors and men.

* * *

When he entered the classroom, it was already recess. All eyes were on him and his unique choice of bowtie. Some girls pointed and giggled. Some boys gawked and laughed. But he did not pay any attention to the little loonies because his eyes immediately fell on the porcelain doll like girl in the front row….the only kid in the front row, he noted.

She was also the only one not staring at him… eyes busy writing on her custom made pink parchment. He liked that she's not like any of the childish freaks surrounding them so he sat beside her.

"Hi" he said with all the friendliness he could muster.

No answer. So he tried again, this time holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi! I'm Chuck Bass. What's your name?"

"Sssh! Can't you see I'm busy writing here?" she hissed still not looking up to meet his young eager eyes.

Chuck, taken aback, still asked "What are you writing about then?"

She sighed, more dramatic than normal.

"If you must know…I'm playing house with my friends on Saturday and we don't have a Dad yet, so I'm writing down all the qualifications I need for my husband… you see, I always play Mom and Wife." She replied with a giggle now looking at Chuck. Happy coffee colored eyes meeting enamored hazel ones.

Chuck couldn't help but stare at her. _"She looks like a doll…no…an angel! I wonder if my father can buy her to be the damsel in distress for my limited edition G.I. Joe collection." _he said to himself while he gawked at the auburn haired beauty in front of him.

"Well…" the angel asked impatiently…clearly irritated by his lack of attention.

"What did you say?" asked Chuck snapping out of his trance.

"Do you want to apply for the position?" she demanded, mimicking her mother's business tone of voice.

"Apply for the position of what? The Dad?...for your husband?" normally Chuck would have mocked her for playing such a silly game and expected him**, Chuck Bass**, to apply for it. Not only was it unusual because a Bass man never plays such a girly game but a Bass never applies for anything. Never!

He gets what he wants when he wants it…or for this instance, he wants her.

But with this girl batting her eyelashes at him paired with those sweet chocolate eyes and cherry pop lips, Chuck found himself nodding his pretty little head and reaching for a handwritten copy of the "application form" his angel wrote with precision.

At six, Chuck Bass is already staking claim of his angel and agreeing to "apply" to be her husband. Bass pride be damned! As long as he gets to be this girl's husband even for an hour…Bass pride **really** be damned.

"Fill up the needed information and give me the form tomorrow ok?" she said while arranging her things.

"Make sure that there are no erasures, no misspelled words, and a good penmanship is a must or else your application form will be void." She added, her voice laced with superiority. Chuck even liked her more for it and once again nodded in awe.

Chuck was now seriously reading and thinking about what he would write in the form did not notice _his angel_ stand up to leave the room. When he looked up, she was already half way to the door.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name." he half shouted, frantic about her response.

She faced him and flashed the most brilliant of smiles. He almost drooled.

"I'm Blair, Blair Waldorf."

When she was by the door, she turned back and looked at the boy clearly hooked by her. "It was nice meeting you Chuck Bass. And I just love your bow tie! It matches my headband. See." She said pointing to her headband which was placed primly on top of her flowing chocolate curls. She then swiftly left the room with a smile plastered on her angelic face and ran up to her loving father.

While she said this, Chuck suddenly sat up straighter than usual, brandished his chubby chest and held his chin high...clearly showing off his new favorite article of clothing and sporting a boyish grin. True to her word, Chuck realized that her headband is light purple with tiny pink dots and has a purple ribbon with a pink trim.

Mentally noting to abort his mission of taking Sammy (his pet snake) into his nanny's underwear drawer and to instead silently thank her for the smart choice of bow tie, he headed out to his awaiting limo for some much needed shopping.

* * *

Before going home, Chuck made sure to stop by several shops to buy new, unique and much colorful bow ties along with an expensive headband lined with white crystals. In his opinion, the headband looked like a shiny crown for a princess like Blair…or a halo for an angel like his.

_His angel_, he smirked at the thought… his nanny clearly shocked with the sudden kind demeanor of the evil kid.

That night, Chuck Bass' desk was swamped with varying dictionaries, pencils, erasers and scrap papers. While in the middle of all the clutter, safely laid out was **the **"application form".

Once again, his nanny was flabbergasted with the sight of the "devilish boy who won't go to school" head bent over the lonesome pink scented paper, back hunched, hand slowly and cautiously writing within the perfectly lined blanks while his cute little pink tongue is peeping out of the left corner of his young thin lips. All of it are clear signs of concentration and will. Before exiting his room though, his nanny caught a glimpse of what Chuck has been seriously writing…

"_I will be the __perfect__ husband__ for **Blair Cornelia Waldorf** because of the following reasons: 1.) __**I'm Chuck Bass **2.)……........_

**Tbc…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading my very first attempt on writing a Chuck and Blair fanfic. I hope you liked it. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. i would love to hear what you have to say...**Shall I continue the story?  
**

XO,

.


	2. Chapter 2 Chuck Bass: Denied

**Chuck Bass' Dreams**

**Summary**: Ever since the pristine girl with flowing brown hair and enticing ruby red lips met Chuck Bass…she flooded his dreams (Series of interrelated stories of Chuck's hopes, nightmares & creative (and most of the time naughty) dreams about Blair Waldorf)

**Pairing**: Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf

**Rating**: T (M for later chapters)

*** This chapter is still about Chuck and Blair as children…I want to start with fluff and cuteness…and ease in to the "real stuff". lol...ENJOY!!!***

* * *

**CHUCK BASS' DREAMS**

**Chapter 2: Chuck Bass: Denied**

Chuck Bass woke up with a huge grin on his face…still fresh from his deep and fulfilling slumber. One of the reasons of the seemingly permanent half moon of a smile imprinted on his face was the dream he had about a certain brunette girl, a burning building and G.I. Joe saving said girl from the said burning establishment. Except in the dream that played inside the grinning boy's creative little head, G.I Joe was a chubby dark haired six year old boy with a sudden fascination on pastel colored bow ties and cherry red lollipops.

"Good morning Alice… I want my bath ready and warm in 5 minutes and **please** lay out all the bow ties I bought yesterday. I want to pick the best." Chuck drawled, his voice husky from sleep still wearing his silk pyjamas and robe.

His nanny was shocked due to the boy's sudden knowledge of her real name. (he always called her Judy, the name of his 3rd nanny).

"Did you put Sammy in my underwear drawer _again_?" Alice asked, unconvinced of Chuck's politeness and his want to actually take a bath. His nanny is just suspicious due to the fact that 1.) He NEVER insisted a bath before and when asked to have one, he throws headache inducing fits and 2.) He is awake about an hour earlier than his usual wake up time. It made his nanny nervous…really nervous indeed.

"No…silly! I just don't want to be late again for school today." Chuck replied irritated that she had to ask such unimportant questions and thus wasting his time...time that could be used talking to _his angel._

His nanny then flashed one last withering look before checking if Sammy was really in his cage… thankfully, he was…so she then headed to the bathroom.

Once alone, Chuck then checked his "application form" for the 14th time since last night and carefully placed it inside an envelop…not wanting any dirt or wrinkles tainting his handy work. "_Blair will totally pick me when she sees my __**perfect**__ application form." _He thought with a boastful smirk.

* * *

When they finally arrived in school, 20 minutes early, he still couldn't decide on which bow tie he would wear for his second day of school… second day of meeting Blair.

"C'mon Charles…pick a bow tie already." his nanny said while holding out a suitcase filled with different colored bow ties… looking as if Chuck was a little mafia don examining "goods".

"Look at the yellow one…it's a good choice! Just let me tie it around your neck already!" Alice continued, again wanting to choke the spoiled brat with his pricy bow ties.

"Yellow? Are you blind or something? Yellow is definitely out of the question… a Bass never wears yellow. Purple I can take…but never yellow." Chuck seethed while enviously looking at the other children arriving with their parents…some of them are on their fathers' shoulders and some are holding their mothers' hands. _"Why can't my father take me to school? or even eat dinner with me?" _He thought to himself, a bit sad. But then a beaming smile graced his face when he saw her…his angel…hand in hand with her father walking towards the school courtyard. She was proudly wearing a **yellow **headband.

"Put this on me." He ordered his nanny while shoving the yellow bowtie in her hands. "and HURRY UP!" he finished.

His nanny just did what she was told, obviously resisting her urge to snap at Chuck. She tied the bowtie around his neck a little too roughly, but Chuck did not even take notice because he was too busy watching Blair Waldorf giggle with her friends while silently thinking of all the things he'll tell her during class.

"**I look extra handsome in yellow, don't you think?"** he told his nanny who is now considering of quitting her job.

* * *

"Stupid teacher…" Chuck Bass muttered to himself as he sat in the farthest possible chair from Blair. Their seats have been arranged so that the boys were separated from the girls, which Chuck now loathes with passion. He had been looking forward on sitting next to _her_ all morning.

"At least its only 7 more minutes 'til recess." he thought while glancing at his watch for the 18th time since class started.

Instead of sending menacing stares to his teacher, he busied himself in reviewing what he would tell Blair and stared at her while she sat primly near the windowed walls of the classroom…_"She is such a good student"_ mused Chuck as she watched her taking down notes while listening to their teacher.

"30…29…28…27…" he excitedly counted down looking like the most adorable boy waiting for the New Year.

"…3…2…1" he stood up just as the bell rang then arranged his bowtie, and was already half way through the room while their teacher dismissed them for recess.

Chuck then carefully placed his envelop atop Blair's desk and greeted "Hi Blair. Here's my application form." his smile almost reaching his cute little ears.

"Hi there Chuck…neat application form…I like that." Blair said also returning a smile.

Chuck's heart swelled at this… _"My tummy feels funny…fuzzy even…" _he thought all the while staring at Blair, smile never faltering until…

"Good morning B. Here's my application from. You look extra wonderful today by the way." Chuck heard a boy say behind him. He already hated the kid…partly because he had the guts to call her B (_she's mine)_ and that he didn't think to compliment Blair first like the other dufus did.

"Hey Nate! Meet Chuck Bass. He's my new friend." at this, Chuck regained his bravado and faced the other boy. Sure, he was taller than him, has blond hair and piercing blue eyes but he is NO Chuck Bass.

"Hi" he said, immediately refocusing his attention to Blair. "So…do I get the position then?" he asked hopefully, and even tried batting his eyelashes at her like she had done to him yesterday…hoping it will make her choose him.

"Well… I have to go through these first and interview the finalists after class…so, you guys just have to wait a little longer. Is that okay with you?" Blair replied sweetly, successfully making Chuck more smitten than he already was.

"Ye..ess." he replied, cheeks burning red because of his stutter.

He then noticed about a dozen pink application forms in her desk…"This is going to be longer than I expected." he said to himself, slightly disappointed.

* * *

After class, Blair Waldorf sat meticulously in her cushioned seat looking like Eleanor Waldorf during intern interviews… stocking clad legs crossed, pencil in her hand and a serious business face plastered in her doll like features…in front of her, sat two scrawny boys clumsily attempting to sit in a dignified manner…Nathaniel Archibald in a ramrod straight position while Chuck Bass vainly mimics Bart Bass' posture. Chuck's imitation of his father was near perfect aside from the fact that his Armani clad feet are dangling in the air.

"_Curse these chairs for being so high…now dufus #1 looks taller than me." _he silently complained.

"As you can see, the 2 of you are the finalists for the position…seeing as your application forms are the only one without snot or chocolate syrup on them." Blair said in disgust. "So now, you are to answer one question and then I will make my choice. Alright?" she continued with the same confidence as ever.

The two boys nodded in agreement.

"_I wonder if she noticed that my bow tie matches her headband…again."_ Thought Chuck while clearly masking his efforts of making Blair notice his choice of bow tie by clearing his throat and touching his neck. Blair did not notice… so he tried again… louder and with bigger hand gestures this time.

"Charles Bass, didn't your father teach you it's rude to cough that loud in public?" she reprimanded.

If it was any other person who reprimanded him, he would've kicked them in the knee…but it was Blair so all he had to say was "Sorry" while sheepishly looking at her…trying not to scold himself for being such an attention whore.

"I want you to answer this question…and state why you chose your respective answers." She said, already forgetting Chuck's mishap. "Who would you rather be? The Knight in Shining Armor or the Dark Prince of a fairytale?"

Chuck could almost see the light bulbs in his head while he thought of his answer…"_such an easy question" _he thought.

"The Knight in Shining Armor"

"The Dark Prince of course."

They both said their answers at the same time that it was hard for Blair to hear which answer came from whom.

It was then that Chuck spoke, visibly trying to beat Nate by answering first.

"I'd rather be the Dark Prince because I am not some ordinary knight. I am royal, interesting and dashing like a Dark Prince." His swagger laced with confidence.

"I'm the Knight because I am a gentleman." Nate said simply, flashing a smile worthy for a tooth paste commercial.

Blair made her decision.

"Boys, thank you for your time… Chuck…" Blair said while looking at Chuck. He is already beaming with joy…he could already see it…Chuck and Blair playing house…Chuck and Blair holding hands…Chuck and Blair this…Chuck and Blair that…G.I. Chuck and Blair…

"… I'm sorry but I pick Nate." She continued.

The smile on his face was replaced with a frown faster than you can say "cherry lips"

"Oh…ok… maybe next time then? I mean, we could still play other games. Right?" Chuck said, still hurt but a little hopeful…a plot already forming in his young naughty mind.

"Yeah…so I'll see you guys around?"

The boys nodded…Nate more vigorously than Chuck. With that, the little angel walked out of the room with a bounce on her step.

Chuck, not one to freely accept defeat already had a plan...his usual smirk back with a vengeance. He'll make Blair Waldorf see that being with the Dark Prince is way better than being with a boring Knight.

And what better way than to **"befriend"** the said Knight right? As the saying goes, _"Keep your friends close and your __**enemies closer**__."_

"So Nate, you wanna play with my G.I. Joes?"

"Sure…uhm…sorry, but what was your name again?"

"I'm Chuck Bass." He replied with a glint in his brown eyes. "Let the games begin then." He said…Nate was still oblivious to the real meaning behind his statement.

Chuck is going to get Blair... his angel back. He'll make sure of it.

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for reading the 2nd chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Next chapter will conclude the Chuck and Blair story as six year olds.

I know I promised CB sexiness…it will **all** begin (maybe) on the **4****th**** chapter, **so for those of you waiting for it… please bear with me.

Here's a hint for what's to come in the future chapters…**PUBERTY**, **PORN, and POPSICLES ** (lmfao ;p)


	3. Chapter 3 The F Word

*** This will be the last chapter about Chuck and Blair as children. I hope you will enjoy reading this one. lol***

* * *

**CHUCK BASS' DREAMS**

**Chapter 3****: The F word**

"Does a man really have to apply to be a woman's husband?" Chuck Bass asked while sloppily eating his bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Apply? I think that word can be used but it is much more proper to use 'propose'." Alice answered amused with Chuck's curiosity.

"Just like what my Dad says with Business Proposals?" he added, curiosity still lingering.

"In a way or two, yeah… but more romantic than business deals." His nanny added, eyes smiling, her mind wondering about the Bass family limousine driver, Arthur.

"Oh… What does a husband say to the wife then? Does it go something like _'How much will it cost me?'_ or _'I'll send you the project proposal A.S.A.P.'_ ?" he said, crumbs of cereal sticking on his plump chin.

His nanny, distracted with how cute and innocent the devilish boy now looks, didn't bother to ask him why the sudden interest in relationships… afraid to break the spell. "Not like that… something along the lines of _'Will you marry me?'._"

"Oh…" Chuck said, thinking about the matter rather seriously than any other six year old kids should. But his silent thoughts were then disturbed by the loud panging sounds of pots falling in the kitchen…

"Fuck…" the cook cursed loudly that Chuck heard it…who grew curious about the word.

"What's 'fuck'?" he asked… lips tingly at the funny feel of how the words flowed in his mouth.

His nanny fidgeted nervously and just said, "It's just a word people say when something bad happens…" Alice replied, hoping her answer would suffice.

"Right…" Chuck said, now refocusing on finishing his breakfast.

Once done, Chuck and his nanny headed of for his fifth day of school… his nanny carrying the, now a tradition, suitcase filled with bow ties.

"Fuck!" Alice heard a squeaky young voice say…a voice that belongs to Chuck who now is massaging his left knee from a fall… his nanny's face growing white as she thought _"I'm so fired."_

She then reached to help Chuck but was stopped with another question, "Don't a husband get cooties when he kisses his wife? Will I get it if I kiss a girl?" he said as if his knee was not sporting a scrape…his young mind clearly somewhere else.

"No, you will not get cooties."

"Why? Is it because I'm Chuck Bass?" he said, his swagger always present.

"Yeah! Because you're Chuck Bass." Alice agreed, not wanting to explain such complicated things to a child. At her answer, she saw the kid's grin widen.

"One last question… Where do babies come from?" What is sex? And will kids playing house have to have sex?" he said in one breath, not realizing that it was 3 questions he threw to the unsuspecting woman.

His nanny tried to answer…slowly picking out the right words but was stopped by another colourful string of words coming from Chuck who dropped all of his things for school

"Fuck…fuck…FUUUCKKK!" his "sex" questions already forgotten.

* * *

At school, with an apple green bow tie (perfectly matched with Blair's headband of course) and a devious look on his face, Chuck Bass set his plan into motion…It was plan C of course…since the first two didn't seem to give him a satisfying result…seeing as Nate is still to play "husband" to his "wife" Blair Waldorf.

His main objective was to embarrass Nate in front of the whole class at the highest degree possible. Chuck had to contain his _well practiced_ evil laugh at the thought of it.

The fist chance Chuck got was giving Nate with the wrong answers for their Addition assignment. _"Surely Blair does not want her husband not knowing his Sums right?"_

But then, it only gave a chance for Blair and Nate to spend more time together… since she offered to tutor him… a giggle in her voice.

When he witnessed it, Chuck just grew more jealous and the want to punch him brewed stronger. But knowing that it will not impress Blair, he restrained himself. So he just reverted to his silent quips by "accidentally" spilling water over Nate's khaki pants…making him look as if he peed himself.

"Nate, if you needed to use the toilet that badly, all you had to do was ask." said Chuck feigning disgust.

"I… I didn't…it's just…" Nate stammered, his classmates laughing and pointing at him.

While Chuck basked in his handy work, their teacher and Blair shushed the commotion.

"Nate, its okay… I know you didn't do it." Blair said, trying to comfort Nate. Chuck heard this and decided to take it to the next level.

During play time, with withering glances, Chuck learned from his father…he again "accidentally" tripped Nate causing him to fall right on his bottom. Nate's blue eyes started to look like real pools of water as he neared the point of crying.

Just as Nate was about to release a tear, his angel, or maybe in this case, Nathaniel's angel, sat down… kissed him in his shame colored cheeks and said, "Don't cry Nate. Everybody trips…I do too. Just think of all the fun we will have tomorrow while playing house and Dorota will even make her awesome cookies." She said, trying to comfort the embarrassed boy.

"I'll even introduce you to my best friend Serena van der Woodsen… she trips A LOT but she doesn't cry." the other boy's angel continued while Chuck just watched forlornly.

"Thanks Blair." Nate said, pools of water no longer threatening to fall.

"You're welcome…now…come on." she said while helping him stand up "Let's play Tea Party… I'll get the set in the shelf ok?" Blair said. Nate nodded as she dashed to the shelf filled with toys.

"Fuck…" Chuck said with a look of sadness… a gloomy voice now replaced his once proud one. His dark eyes even shiny with unshed tears… Anyone who saw him will definitely want to hug him for comfort.

Hearing what Chuck said, Nate asked, "What does 'fuck' mean?" while mirroring Chuck's curiosity from breakfast.

"It's something you say when something terrible happens." He said then walked away from the playroom. He was not in the mood anymore…not when Nate and Blair are going to play "tea party" _without him._

Chuck Bass, at six years old, experienced his first heart break.

* * *

His nanny, for the first time, felt sorry for Chuck. It was hard to NOT feel sorry for him when he displays the saddest expression she had ever seen on a child's face.

His usual swagger…gone!

His talkative self…gone!

His spoiled smirk…gone!

His apple green bow tie…ripped into shreds.

"A Bass never sulks…I'm just silently thinking of another strategy…that's all."

"That's right…because a Bass Never gives up either." His nanny said, giving him a pep talk…not really knowing of what he was talking about. But it seemed to work since Chuck suddenly sat up straight then ran off to his dresser…the fastest sprint she ever saw on the chubby child.

"Get my suitcase of bow ties… We're going to the Waldorf's." the young boy said, carrying a velvet box and his bravado resurfacing.

* * *

"Do you want me to pick a bow tie for you?" Alice asked, opening his suitcase filled with colourful cloth.

"No, I'll do the picking myself." He said already handing his nanny a flashy bow tie.

"As you wish." She said, now delicately tying the unusual bowtie on top of his expensive almost silver shirt.

Just when his nanny finished proportioning his bow tie… a mass of white and brown jumped at Chuck.

"I knew you'd come. Thank goodness you came!" an angelic voice said next to his small and almost pink ears. Then he realized that Blair, his angel, was actually hugging him full force.

He looked up at his nanny conveying a question of _"What should I do now?"_ with his eyes. His nanny simply smiled and gestured a hug in the air.

Chuck reluctantly wrapped his small and clumsy hands around Blair… feeling something in his stomach fluttering…_"are those… BUTTERFLIES??" _

When Chuck had a whiff of her scent however, the fluttering in his stomach stirred with more spirit. He likes the feeling…as much as he now loves the scent of vanilla and strawberries. _"No wonder her lips are red like strawberries…she smells like it too."_ His wandering mind thought.

When they broke the hug, Chuck fully saw how much of an angel she truly is. Wearing a smooth white knee length dress paired with silver shoes…her headband perfectly placed on top of her shiny curls.

"_I picked the color myself this time…__without knowing what color her headband is… I picked the bow tie by myself!" _Chuck mentally beamed.

She was wearing the same purple headband from their first day of school…like him with the same flashy bow tie.

"Let's play!" Blair declared while pulling Chuck to her purple and white play house.

"Play what?" He said, speaking for the first time since they arrived… still completely enamored with the girl pulling at his hand.

"House, of course."

"What? Where's Nate? I thought he was supposed to be your _husband_?" he replied…confusion filling his voice.

"Didn't you hear? Nate is grounded. He said something awful." Blair replies, scrunching her nose at the memory of what the "Knight" said.

"What did he say?" he asked, still confused.

Blair was hesitant at first but then pulled him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear "He said the F word…" she hushed as if it was a capital offence.

"The F word? What's the F word?"

"F…Fu…" she can't find it in her prim and proper self to say such a foul word, so she just reached for a pen and a paper and wrote it.

Once Chuck saw it, his eyes widened with guilt…but soon realized that he got what he wanted…his mission was a success. He was "Dad" and Nate wasn't there. _"YESS!!" _he could almost see himself doing air punches of victory!

"That's awful" he said instead.

"Now, enough about that…let's play house!" she giggled with excitement.

"But where are your other friends?"

"Oh… they couldn't make it…so it's just the two of us. Is that alright with you?"

"More than alright." Chuck's already shiny smile, brightened some more at the thought of playing with Blair by himself and no one to steal the attention from him. Now he was the one pulling Blair to her play house…eager to start.

* * *

As Blair sat in her little purple chair, Chuck went back outside the little door of the play house…

Then he started their little charade…he pretended to come home from a long day at the office, a bounce in his every step while carrying his seemingly oversized suitcase and said, "Honey! I'm home…and I bought you a gift."

Blair giggled at the term he used and of course excited to see what her gift was.

"I just thought it suits you so I bought it." Chuck said, giving her a quick kiss in the cheek and handing her the velvet box… his smile never fading.

The moment she opened it, a gasp escaped her lips. Chuck grew anxious for her reaction…and then another mass of white, brown and purple engulfed him in a tight hug. Much to Chuck's already stirring and fuzzy stomach, he felt the smoothest and the softest of lips press themselves gingerly on his lips…_his lips!_

To say that Chuck was about to explode with joy will be the biggest understatement of all. Still not recovering from the kiss… Chuck just smiled at her…afraid that if he spoke, his voice will break.

"Thank you for being so sweet Chuck. It's lovely." Blair said while replacing her purple headband with the new crystal lined one.

"You're welcome. That's what a husband does for his wife right? You look like an angel with a halo by the way." he said smoothly…the Bass charm now oozing in his voice. Now, he was mentally noting to buy her more headbands and to never say the F word again…he doesn't want to disappoint his _wife_ now.

"I wouldn't get cooties now, would I?" she asked

"No. Don't worry. You won't, like me, I wouldn't get it too."

"Why?"

"Because…" Bass charm extremely eminent in his voice "I'm Chuck Bass."

Neither of the two enamored children in a sweet staring contest noticed their two nannies, Alice and Dorota, intently watching them from afar.

Both of them sporting a beaming smile… both of them resisting the impulse to swoon.

But neither of the two nannies resisted their urge to snap photos of the two adorable children...and so, a whole role of film was used.

At six years old, Chuck Bass first felt the butterflies in his stomach…

At six years old, Chuck Bass first plotted.

At six years old, Chuck Bass broke his heart and then repaired it.

At six years old, Chuck Bass shared his first kiss with a pristine, brown haired girl with ruby red lips named Blair Cornelia Waldorf…_his_ angel.

**END****…for now ;p**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note:**

Again, lots of love and thanks for those who read, reviewed, favourite-d, added this fan fiction to their story alerts, etc.

It truly makes me happy and it inspires me to write more Chair awesomeness XD

There will be a huge difference from the first three chapters to the rest…

one factor is that there will be smut...as promised (lol)

Please still bear with me…chapter 4 will be posted soon. c;

Did I already say there will be plots of PUBERTY, PORN, and POPSICLES???

Oh yeah…I already did…Hehehehehe

Bye for now!

Xo,

bowtothequeen


	4. Chapter 4 Cock Fight

i hope you'll enjoy the first smut themed chapter. :)

* * *

**CHUCK BASS' DREAMS**

**Chapter 4**

**Cock Fights**

"Fuck! Watch where you're going you little prick!" a clearly pissed off Chuck Bass roared as his new Italian shoes got accidentally stepped on by a now whimpering first grader.

"Stop with the cursing, Bass. We don't want you dirtying any more innocent minds." Blair Waldorf said, as she walked to the duo while the geeky kid scampered away… clearly afraid of the wrath of an angry Chuck Bass.

"Hello to you too Waldorf" Chuck drawled "You know, sticking your perky little nose in other people's business isn't really appropriate… and besides" he was now looking at her up and down suggestively "your innocent mind is the only one I want to pollute."

"You're heinous!" she replied, pretending to be irritated.

"You know you love me."

"Ugh! Whatever Bass…I'm going to look for Nate." she said walking away and leaving a still hopeful boy behind.

Bantering was a part of the normal routine between the two 12 year olds Chuck and Blair, along with the occasional plotting of course.

Ever since Chuck heard that his supposed best friend was now the boyfriend of a certain fiery brunette girl he once called his wife, all promises of never saying taboo words and buying her headbands got shot to hell. Now, he just looks from afar…denying the past and yet still hoping for something in the future.

"_What's the point anyway." _He said to no one in particular, while his mind drifted to the memories of first kisses, headbands and bow ties...remembering a day which seems to have never existed in the first place, specially to the headband wearing girl now holding hands with his best friend. He had to look away.

At times like this, when the two love birds are off in their own little world, he had to join another gang of people…older than him and undoubtedly more experienced too.

He walked up to the said group of older boys, all huddled in a suspicious looking circle in the school courtyard…every boy, clearly fascinated with something.

"Hey guys! What are those?" Chuck asked when he reached them and now pointing at the video tapes his "friends" are currently ogling over.

"Cock Fight videos." A grungy looking Carter Baizen replied and winked at Chuck. His eyes were glinting with mischief.

Chuck Bass, clearly still with a young mind, did not catch the obvious double meaning of what the Baizen kid truly meant with **"cock fights"** and thought about the illegal battle between 2 roosters…with this thought he replied, "Oh yeah! Those are quite fun and exciting. Me and my Dad watched a fight one time."

The other boys quickly looked at Chuck as if he had grown another head…their fascinated noises, halted.

Some, with eyes of shock but most of them thinking _"He has such a cool Dad for letting him watch these."_

But Carter, ever the mastermind of such devious plots, quickly saw the error in Chuck's statement…he already knew that he misunderstood the real meaning of what he said.

"Why don't you buy this video then…so you and your Dad can watch it and bond some more…like what you said, quite fun right?" Carter offered, shoving the tape in Chuck's chest.

"Sure, how much?" liking the idea of bonding with his father, Chuck accepted the tape.

"Umm… 50 bucks." Carter said, scamming the 12 year old boy by overpricing 5 dollar worth of videos.

"Awesome. Here!" Chuck said, handing him a crisp 100 dollar bill. "Is this any good?" he continued, studying the funny looking cover of the tape.

"Oh it is! You'll want to repeat it _over and over and over again._" The young con artist laughed.

"Well then…seems impressing. Keep the change."

"It's nice doing business with you Bass and make sure you see that with Bart, ok?" Carter shouted, already walking away from the naive group of boys…with a fleeting thought of _"He is so grounded!"_ an evil smirk alive in his face.

* * *

Once at home, he quickly searched for his father, eager to watch battling roosters stab each other to death. It was one thing they have in common…they love seeing others, people or animals, fight to the finish…something about the suffering of other people make them forget of their own suffering.

"Father… I bought a video I know** we'll **both enjoy watching." Chuck said as he came inside his father's study… the eagerness in his young husky voice was evident.

"Not now Charles. I have **more **important things to worry about right now. Maybe next time okay?" Bart replied, not once looking up from the folders of business reports that littered his desk.

"_Always saying next time…but next time never comes." _Chuck thought bitterly, but rather he said...

"More important than bonding with **your own son?" **the dark haired boy said in a tone that made the already cold eyes of Bart Bass become colder than usual. Seeing it, Chuck recoiled and shut his mouth…now preparing himself for the onslaught of sermons from the grumpy old man. But nothing came.

Bart just looked at him for a fleeting moment, a look of sadness on his face… _"or was it indifference?" _Chuck thought to himself.

When Bart didn't say anything but just resumed looking through the papers…Chuck got his answer.

Anger he could handle…but indifference?...it was all too much.

With a final glance towards his father, he left the indifferent old man to himself and his _more important_ set of papers.

He would watch the video himself.

* * *

When Chuck was in the privacy of his room, he tried to forget the little interaction that happened just moments ago.

"Maybe a video of game cocks stabbing themselves to death will cheer me up." He said to himself while he lay on his Egyptian silk covered bed, waiting for the madness to start.

Little did he know, a different kind of **_madness_** awaits him.

"What the fuck us this?" he snarled, confused with the lack of roosters on the first few seconds of the video.

All that was there was a slutty blond girl wearing an equally slutty "catholic school girl uniform", sitting "primly" and a pink fury pencil at hand.

"_This girl does not know how to do prim and proper." _he thought, his mind once again drifting to the image of flowing brown curls, porcelain skin, ruby red lips that taste like strawberries and vanilla and how soft they felt when they kis... _"stop being ridiculous Chuck!" _he reprimanded himself.

The moment he reached for his phone to call Carter, complaints of the faux video already playing in his mouth, another person appeared in the TV screen…

"What the fuck is a teacher doing in this video?" he said, fingers brutally dialing Carter's phone number.

While at it…the most unexpected thing happened…at least unexpected for the innocent 12 year old boy. The blond "schoolgirl" decided to stand up and pin her "teacher" to the desk behind him, all the while attacking him with wet open mouthed kisses.

Chuck Bass sat there, mouth agape, phone forgotten… a familiar tightening in his pants happening at an alarming rate…

All because of the state of undress that the not so proper school girl was now sporting. _"So I guess it **is** a good thing father was busy then."_

He didn't now what was going on with him. He felt the sudden thumping in his chest, his breathing already ragged and most of all, the hotness in his groin just keeps coming.

He then remembered that it only happened was during their Summer outing last month in Hawaii… the image of a 12 year old Blair Waldorf in an almost see through white summer dress triggered the similar sensations. He doesn't know what it means though. Chuck Bass truly is still an innocent boy…until now that is.

Chuck Bass' brown eyes now seemed to be a smoky shade of black due to the anticipation of watching the girl remove her teacher's trousers. His eyes glued at the seductive way she pulled the man's erection free and started stroking it leisurely with her dainty manicured hands. The dark haired 12 year old boy was completely shocked and turned on by now…not really knowing that he is in fact aroused.

As the groans, grunts and moans of pleasure increased in volume from the video that now consumed Chuck Bass' attention, he then thought of imitating what the woman was doing to the man's rather hard 5th appendage.

With clumsy hands he was now undoing his pants, eyes still bonded to the TV screen, ears hearing words of profanities said during the couple's throes of passion…

Chuck Bass' mind now clearly understanding what the word _cock_ implies in the video.

Curious of how it feels, he hesitantly wrapped his hands around his equally curious erection and started a gentle movement…

up…down…up…down…his breathing more erratic now.

Chuck tried to experiment, now discovering new ways to feel the delicious pleasure his hands are inflicting on him.

He tugged and pulled at his shaft and discovering the tingly feeling it causes in the pit of his stomach.

_"Almost better than the butterflies…" _he noted _"almost!"_

He touched the tip of his most sensitive body part, a shy groan escaping his supple pink and trembling lips.

He increased his speed, finding that it made the experience more pleasurable.

He squeezed and pulled at the same time…and he found out that it was the perfect combination that it caused a rather animalistic growl leave his lips once more.

His not so innocent eyes were now intently watching as both subjects of the film were now connected in the most intimate of places…

Chuck Bass' hand still desperately continues his ministrations…and then the inevitable happened.

Not knowing what else to do, Chuck just pulled, tugged and squeezed with more speed and fervor just to catch up to something he didn't really know...he was just focusing in the delicious pain he was feeling.

And then, the girl sprawled on the television screen screamed out in total satisfaction…in tune with Chuck Bass' labored and heavy breathing, who also grunted as he reached a blinding peak "Fuck! Blair…Fuckkk!" he chanted while his warm liquid met his 12 year old hands for the first time.

As he lay in bed while trying to catch his breath, he realized that all the way through his remarkable experience, he was thinking about his best friend's girl…the petite brunette he once called _his, _Blair Waldorf.

"_I'm still allowed to fantasize about her right?... But to be safe, I won't tell anyone…specially Nate...never Nate!"_ He thought, lust already building up at a record breaking speed...thoughts of plump ruby red lips encircling themselves around his large shaft...flowing brown hair tickling his pale thighs...lovely brown eyes looking up at him seductively...it was heaven!

With newly found strength, he turned the TV off…mentally thanking Carter Baizen for selling him the video as he once again fired up his new favorite hobby…eyes closed in ecstasy…all the while thinking of a girl in a flowing white summer dress under the Hawaiian sun. At twelve years old, Chuck Bass lost his child like innocence.

"_It was a well spent 100 dollar bill indeed__." _He thought before once again screaming in ecstasy "Fuck…oh god! Blair!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for reading! Shall I continue?

I hope you liked reading this.

I'm new at the fan fiction writing so if you have suggestions or other things to say, please let me know.

More C&B sexiness to come… they still have** _popsicles_** to eat and **_certain films _**to buy (if you know what I mean…hehehe… ;p)

Xoxo,

bowtothequeen


	5. Chapter 5 Creamy Awakening

*** i hope you'll enjoy another smut filled chapter. C&B sexiness present of course!***

* * *

**CHUCK BASS' DREAMS**

**Chapter 5 **

**Creamy Awakening**

"Good Morning Sir...Mrs. Bennett told me you were looking for me?" a shy Blair Waldorf said as she stepped inside the headmaster's office.

She was the picture of innocence, propriety and fire all at the same time with her ivory white blouse and mid thigh length skirt. Her dainty feet were perfectly housed in blood red pumps while her creamy porcelain thighs are exposed for everyone to see. The silky tresses framing her beautiful face, adorned with a velvet red headband.

Truly, she was every man's walking wet dream…and she doesn't even have a clue.

"Why don't you sit Miss Waldorf and please…make yourself comfortable." The headmaster said. His eyes were hungrily taking all of her the moment she entered his office.

"You see Miss Waldorf, I am afraid we have to expel you." He continued…intently watching the student in front of him…mouth open in shock.

"_Hmmm… I wonder what other things those lips can do." _he silently mused.

"You have to be mistaken Sir! I am a straight A student… never have I gotten a detention…I'm a dedicated class president and I even volunteer at the school library!" she defended… tears threatening to fall from her lovely doe eyes.

"Well, all of those are true… but you cannot deny the fact that you have also headed a lot of devious and rather destructive plots against other students…teachers as well." The man continued… Blair just sat in silence, not knowing what to say about the matter…clearly, they were true.

"But I'm willing to put all of it behind…in one condition of course." He said, eyes almost black.

"Anything Sir, I'll do anything." the noble student said as she stood up in anxiety…the headmaster also rising from the large leather chair.

"Anything?..." he questioned, now standing behind her…his warm hands hovering over her bare thighs.

At the clearly sexual move, Blair jumped away from his touch.

"Clearly NOT **that** Sir!"

"Oh…" he nodded, "then you won't mind if I call all of the Department heads of **all** private schools in the country and have you black listed… certainly no Ivy League school will accept such a failure of a student."

"You can not do that!" she said, half afraid and half angry.

"I can… just think about what you did to poor Phoebe Thomas, do you remember why she broke her arm? Or what about Mister Andrews' "alleged" sexual harassment case? I know for a fact that it didn't happen out of its own accord Miss." he threatened. When he was about to dictate what the girl did to their recently fired English teacher, he was stopped by a small voice. "What was that Miss Waldorf?"

"What do you want me to do _Sir?" _she agreed, feeling the sudden wetness in her center at what was to happen next.

At this, an evil and lustful smirk came to his lips and immediately sauntered over to her...

"You don't have to do anything…" he said, already unbuttoning her blouse…

"for now at least" he continued as he nipped her neck.

Blair just nodded, her eyes rolling in pleasure.

The headmaster then tossed her blouse and gawked at the girl's choice of bra. Sure, it was an elegant white and looks expensive... but what completely captivated him was that it was **all lace**…creamy white lace covering her also creamy white breasts…her luscious pink nipples, begging for attention as they peeked through the material.

He let his urges take control. He licked, and kissed her supple breasts and leaving the girl moaning and arching her back in arousal.

When she couldn't take the teasing anymore, she roughly grabbed the headmaster's face and devoured his lips. He was astounded on the way the virginal queen acts now…acting like the true kitten that she is.

Suddenly, he found himself being pinned to his leather chair… the eyes of Blair Waldorf, burning with want.

"Are you still going to expel me?" she asked while seductively straddling the flabbergasted and extremely aroused teacher. His warm hands were now greedily groping her thighs.

"Of course not…" he half moaned as her wet center rubbed against his straining groin. "I'll even make you valedictorian if you continue grinding your hips like that." He continued…completely absorbed with the sex goddess now tearing off his shirt...buttons flying everywhere.

She was kissing, nipping, licking and biting at all the right places.

"Will you write me a recommendation for Yale when I graduate then?" she purred once she reached his now pink ears…obviously taking advantage of the weakened state of the headmaster by his extreme arousal.

"Darling…when I'm done with you…you don't have to take a stupid test." He said while grabbing her hand and placed it above his tight pants…an obvious bulge was twitching in delight.

Her eyes darkened at the motion and started rubbing and tugging at the tented cloth…his cock twitching in satisfaction. The headmaster was now the one who arched his back at the wonderful gesture.

"You like that huh?" she breathed as she bit his bottom lip and once again shoved her mouth to his with ferocious open mouthed kisses.

When they broke the passionate battle of lips and tongues, he spanked her pert ass and further rubbed his arousal to her pulsing core.

"You are such a naughty girl Miss Waldorf." he said as he licked her neck…tasting vanilla and strawberries.

At this, she halted her movements to moan in his ear,

"Why don't I show you how naughty I can be **Sir?**" She then bit his ear then licked at the reddish spot…he swore, he would've come undone right then and there.

He watched in amazement as she slowly stood and took her skirt off…his eyes bulging at the sight.

Her lacy white underwear was already soaked!

He couldn't even blink when she came unto him and slowly undid his pants. His cock was hardening even more at the knowledge of what was to **come**…or rather _who_.

When his engorged and throbbing penis made contact with her delicate hands, he couldn't help but release a scandal inducing moan. Good thing his office had thick walls to cover the sinfully blissful deeds they were doing.

How wrong was he to think that her hands wrapped around his member was the best source of pleasure he ever felt…because the moment she let those plump red lips lightly kiss the tip of his cock…he swore, he saw stars!

When she was done playfully nipping and kissing…his lips once again released a visceral grunt of satisfaction as she swallowed him balls deep. Her eyes glinting with mischief as she basks at the sounds he was making.

She continued massaging his package…alternating between sucking, licking and tugging…her dark eyes never breaking the gaze with the man writhing above her…or better yet, inside her mouth.

Once he couldn't take the heavenly feeling of his dirty sin anymore, he forcefully held on to her hair all the while muttering words of pleasure…this made the young girl giggle. The sudden spasms of her throat mixed with the sultry build up in his inflamed cock caused him to explode inside Blair Waldorf's waiting mouth.

"Shit! god, Blair… mmm… oooh yeah!" these words only encouraged the seemingly hungry girl to swallow everything he gave out.

Revelling at the glorious taste of his warm seed, she sucked more of him… squeezing him dry.

Once she was sure he no longer had anything to shoot out, she released his semi hard erection and licked the creamy liquid that still lingered at the side of her lips.

When he saw the seductive way she brandished her talented tongue and licked his still warm cum that rested on her cherry red lips, he could not help but be turned on again. His thoughts thinking about cherries covered in cream…both literally and _figuratively _of course…this girl was leaving him wanting for more…much more!

"Was I any good Sir?" she asked, pretending to be the good school girl who didn't just suck her teacher dry merely seconds ago.

He just stood up and scooped her up…again, attacking her mouth with his…tasting himself on her lips.

As he lifted her up, she wrapped her flawless legs around his waist…their scandalous and delicious battle, beginning once more.

As they fought for control over the kiss, he cleared his desk of all its contents… books, papers, and pens thrown everywhere.

He sucked at her neck, kissed her shoulders and bit at the strap of her bra… removing it with his talented mouth.

Blair felt the coldness of his desk hit her bare back… loving the contrast between the hotness and coldness she felt.

All of a sudden, he ripped her lace panties off…a gasp left her lips as his long, warm fingers invaded her throbbing and dripping center.

"You might just be one of my favorite teachers." She moaned, falling into throes of ecstasy…

she then felt him pinch her clit…"Oooh… good god! You ARE my favorite teacher **Mr. Bass."** She purred in his ear.

He stopped his ministrations on her…looking deeply into her eyes as he positioned himself to her pinkish opening...

"Please… Call me **Chuck."** Screams of pleasure escaped _both of the teenager's lips_ as he plunged into her tight wetness.

He thrusts with abandon…driving Blair closer her peak.

"I'm going to cream your precious little cherry and you'll leave this room wanting for more." He grunted, his movements wilder…his eyes, filled with lust.

"Oh yeah?! Oh…oh…oh god Mr. Bass…right there…yeah…right there!" she moaned, voice hoarse from ecstasy.

Chuck stilled his advances…successfully making Blair whimper with the loss of friction. "What's my name again, **Blair?"**

"Ch…Chuck! Chuck! oooh…just fuck me already!" she begged her demand, earning a deep thrust and hard as he hiked her bare legs over his waist.

"Oh god…Chuck! Hmmm… I'm close…so so close!" she cried, nails roughly clawing at his back.

Just as she was about to reach an earth shattering peak… and instead of hearing her satisfied moans and screams of utter orgasmic frenzy...

Chuck's eyes suddenly shot open!

His dark lustful eyes meeting the ceiling of his room…

A writhing Blair Waldorf was nowhere in sight.

His now detrimental orbs saw the perpetrator of his unwanted awakening…at seeing the raging alarm clock, he threw the cursed thing across the room where it smashed into little pieces.

When Chuck looked at his now tented, moist and _creamy_ Egyptian sheets…he saw the tell tale sign of the best dream he ever had!

Smirking to himself, he decided to skip school today...as he thought rather deviously, "_It's time to do some 'research'."_

"But not before I **take care** of **this**, of course." Chuck said, his hands already gripping his once again alive and throbbing erection.

At twelve years old, Chuck Bass had his first wet dream... with Blair Waldorf playing the lead role.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

If you liked it, please let me know…

If you hated it, please let me know as well. As I have said before, I would love to learn.

This chapter was inspired by the song **"Bitch of a Living"** from the Broadway musical **"Spring Awakening"**

**_Spoiler for the next chapter:_**

Chuck doing "research" and

Blair thinking that Chuck is _sick_… or is he really? (use your imagination on this one…lmfao)

If you have suggestions or request for future chapters…or maybe even a new story, please tell me. I would love to try and write for you.

Thanks again!

Much love,

bowtothequeen


	6. Chapter 6 Nurse Blair

**I hope you enjoyed Chuck Bass' first wet dream a****bout Blair Waldorf last chapter (Chapter 5 ) lol**

It took me a long time to update…I have been busy with school work so I didn't have enough time to type and edit chapter 6…

But now that it's finally here, I deeply hope you enjoy reading it.

**This one is quite different…but be warned that SMUT IS present****.**

* * *

**CHUCK BASS' DREAMS**

**Chapter 6**

**Nurse Blair**

"Oh…so that's what it means!" Chuck Bass said as his honey colored eyes scanned the contents of one of the many web pages that chased away the remaining fibers of his innocence.

His eyes have been glued to the computer screen ever since he woke up from the oh so delicious dream of a naughty Blair Waldorf in her Constance uniform.

"If this was for school…I'd be **the fucking valedictorian!** All the pun in the world intended!"he chortled with eyes still fixed on the screen…lips, half agape and half smirking.

"No way! There are stores for that?!" he said as he continued to fish for more information.

As these words left his lips, his mind wandered about the world of possibilities!

All the wonderful dreams to dream about…all the personalities **she** could star in his playful mind… the different positions…oh it was all so delicious!

Then something hit him! The image of curly chocolate tresses cascading to a pure white nurse's uniform was enough to make Chuck Bass call for his limo faster than when the said thought invaded his inventive young mind.

"Arthur! Be here in 10 minutes, I'm going shopping."

* * *

When Chuck Bass' faithful chauffer saw what the elite boy was now wearing…he thought his eyes were fooling him.

The Bass heir was wearing an over sized Brooklyn shirt, loose denim shorts, a baseball cap and rubber shoes. Everything was large for his frame…not to mention the amount of chains and huge dollar sign pendants dangling over his chest.

"What are you staring at? Just drive, will you?" he snapped.

The older man continued to stare at him… unsure if he actually heard the right orders. "You want **me **to drive** you** to **Brooklyn **Sir?"

"Yes! And for goodness sake, just start the car. As for my current choice of clothing…I'm going to a costume party…as a rapper." Chuck said, hoping that the old man will believe him. Arthur just nodded, knowing that his boss was surely lying.

"Remember my instructions? Relay them for me." The kid continued mimicking his father once more. He almost got it right…almost.

"I'll drop you off one block from the First Street, drive around then go back to that same block when you call me…only when you call me. Is that right Mister Bass?" Arthur said a little exasperated.

"Yes. When my name flashes on your screen, I want you to speed towards our meeting place. Don't answer the phone. Just Drive. Are we clear?"

"Crystal!"

"And DON"T tell my father!"

* * *

When they reached the block, Chuck waited 'til the limo was out of sight before scurrying towards his **real destination**.

"_Good thing I wore a disguise. I blend right in! As if I'm going to sully my reputation by being seen in Brooklyn." _He beamed, enjoying that his plan was swiftly falling in to place.

Once he saw the store, he immediately ran through the entrance…His eyes twinkling with excitement at the sight of the store's merchandise. He was the image of an energized boy during Christmas morning, eyes packed with happiness over the sight presents.

However, Chuck Bass was not eyeing boxes wrapped in red and green paper.

Chuck Bass was gawking at the hundreds of erotic videos and magazines all his for the taking.

If he didn't have the Bass self control, he would've _**embarrassed**_ himself the second he got in.

When he was about to take another step, he was stopped by a tall, middle aged man …his dirty fingers yanking Chuck by his arm.

"Out you little cretin! Only people of legal _height_ and age are allowed here…and seeing your height, you aren't allowed! How old are you anyway?... like10 or something?" the store clerk barked.

At the demeaning judgment of his height and age, Chuck recoiled but sprang back up with undeniable vengeance. "Just because you're freakishly tall, you walking freak- show…doesn't mean you can belittle normal sized people like me!"

When Chuck saw his name plate, he scrunched his nose. _"How fitting!"_ he thought.

"Why don't you just scurry back up to your bean stalk, _Jack_ and leave me alone!" the fired up boy continued as he yanked his arm free of the man's grasp.

"Oh and by the way… I'm 12!"

"Why you little…" the man started, ready to slap Chuck out of his wits but was stopped when a hundred dollar bill was shoved to his hands.

"I think we can negotiate. There's plenty of that where it came from and I think you wouldn't want to pass up good business…" Chuck said as the store keeper quickly changed his mind…now intending to treat the underage maniac like a VIP.

"How about a tour of the shop then? Let's look at the bestsellers first!"

He beamed at this…all the while feeling the man's gross hands patting his shoulders.

"_I am so going to burn these clothes. Who knows where those hands have been?" _ Chuck thought to himself…eyes still glued to the _colorful_ array of videotapes dimly lit by the apt red lighting.

"Here we are! When you see these babies, you would not want to leave the front of your TV." He pointed to the intensely stacked shelf of what Chuck noticed to be filled with video tapes starring blond bimbos.

"**These** are your best sellers?" the dark haired boy asked incredulously…successfully offending Jack who was about to defend his favorite_ babes_… but was again stopped by the younger one's yammering…

"These are just a bunch of falsely colored blond oranges who are poor excuses of women! Men want to be teased and not shocked by these sluts! Real men, myself included, want naughty girls…bitches. And not fake women with equally fake looking boobs." Chuck finished as his eyes scanned the store for the perfect example.

When his dark lustful orbs met the section he was looking for, a more devious grin graced his handsome face.

"Now, you blind wanker…these **are **the **real stuff!" **Chuck pointed to the shelf blatantly labeled as "Naughty Brunette Babes". His nimble hands were already tugging at a couple of films.

When Chuck finally paid for his selection of pornographic films, Jack noticed that all of the videos involved dominating women…

A librarian…

a teacher…

a policewoman…

a secretary…

a babysitter…

a school girl

and a nurse.

All of them with the same chocolate colored curls.

With a satisfied grin, Chuck Bass called his chauffer and found himself dashing to the Palace Hotel within minutes.

The boy was filled with the unexplainable joy he feels only when a plot falls into place. _"Nobody even recognized me! Nobody even knows!" _he snickered.

Little did he know, Arthur saw the familiar brown and red bag the Bass heir was carrying.

"_Looks like the little Bass boy isn't so little anymore." _Arthur thought mirroring the dark haired boy's knowing grin.

* * *

True to his word, he ordered the maid to burn his un-Bass-like clothes and quickly dismissed them… the not so little boy planning to enjoy his videos and _soon to be _daydreams alone in his suite…with no disturbances what so ever!

"Let the games begin!" he laughed once he was the only one left in the whole suite…

The first video he chose to watch featured a wicked "secretary"…it robbed him his remaining innocence.

"Oh. My. Effing. god!" he whispered, over whelmed by the sight playing on the screen…his pajama pants already undone…his member already swelling up to the attention of his expert hands.

* * *

If a war ensued outside the Palace Hotel, Chuck Bass wouldn't even know.

So the dainty feet taking a plump lipped Blair Waldorf through the Palace Hotel corridors went unnoticed by the grunting boy who was now watching his 3rd naughty movie… replays of his favorite scream inducing scenes not included.

"Chuck…open up! You didn't go to school so I brought your homework. Open up now… you know I hate waiting!" Blair said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

After waiting a couple of second of pure silence, she took the keys to the suite Chuck gave her and Nate. He said that it was for emergencies and even took great emphasis on NOT giving the keys to Serena…saying that he didn't want the _Bass Cave _to be wrecked by the hyper active girl.

"Chuck! Where are you? I brought your homework." She said again once inside the suite. "Chuck… come on now! I know you're in here! I can smell your cologne from here… and your scarf's by the table too." She bellowed while searching for him in the living room and the kitchen.

Meanwhile, as Chuck enjoyed the privacy of his own room and the pleasurable profanities he was imagining…he could have sworn he heard the apparent pleasing voice of Blair Waldorf but immediately brushed it off as a part of his wild thoughts. After all, in his mind, the fiery brunette had her back against the wall while he pounded inside of her in reckless abandon.

"Chuck!" he heard her muffled moan as he kissed her with the same vigor his lower half was doing.

"Oh Chuck…" when he heard his name leave her lips again, he exploded and rode the pure waves of ecstasy that only his hands and the fierce brunette can cause him.

"_Her voice seemed so real!"_ he said to himself as he reached for the remote and turned the TV and the player off.

In reality, outside his bedroom door was Blair Waldorf calling out his name… the key already unlocked his bedroom door…

"Chuck! I have been looking for you since I came. Why didn't you answer me?!" she scolded as she strolled towards his bed.

Chuck immediately raised his legs and covered the rather big "stain" he made with a pillow… effectively hiding his still semi hard nakedness.

"Why do you look so sweaty? Guilty too?!" she continued. Chuck couldn't do anything but to stare at her… Not knowing what excuse he'll say at being caught in the act of jacking off while thinking of none other than the girl in front of him.

So, he just stayed silent… his boyish physique still trembling from the aftermath of his pleasurable surge.

"Oh my god, Chuck… you're trembling and sweating bullets!"

"_Here it comes… my inevitable doom… She'll never speak to me again after this."_ he thought while waiting for his untimely demise. He could feel his cheeks burn red from embarrassment.

But his shame quickly turned into confusion when the said star of his naughty dreams hugged him full force. "You poor baby…" she sobbed to his neck… effectively making him have a raging hard on. again!

"You're sick and no one is here to take care of you. How dare them leave you like this!" she continued.

Her doe eyes were now searing holes unto his deep dark ones as she wiped the moisture at his forehead. Noticing of how warm to the touch his skin felt, she quickly dialed Dorota and started barking orders.

All he could catch through the assault of instructions coming from the fiery brunette's mouth was _"Chicken soup", "come here immediately", _and_ "extra clothes"._

He was too busy discreetly touching himself to pay attention to all the things she barked at her poor doting maid.

When Blair tried to lift his sheets with the intent of showering him with more of her maternal attention, he quickly pulled it closer to him…afraid that she will meet Bass Jr. in such a literally **sticky **situation.

"You could get what I have. We don't what you getting sick too." He mumbled, voice trembling half from nervousness of being caught and half from the bliss he feels as his hand still continues its ministrations. _"Oh good god! It's so much better when you see those pouting red lips in person. The possibility of being caught jacking off is such an aphrodisiac!" _

"I won't! Don't worry. I have strong vitamins." She replied to the boy fighting the urge to roll his eyes out of sheer satisfaction. "I'll be back…That is probably Dorota with your soup." Blair continued as she heard the bell ring.

But before leaving his room, she did something even Chuck Bass didn't expect.

She dipped to his level to kiss his forehead…clearly not knowing that her school blouse was slight undone. At the sweet gesture, Chuck Bass had a lustful first peek of his dream girl's developing breasts covered in the most delicious shade of periwinkle.

As the supple red lips of Blair Waldorf gingerly touched his moist forehead…another earth shattering shiver _came_ to him.

When he trembled from his peak, the unsuspecting young lady became more worried…thinking that he's really sick…thinking that it was his colds that caused the shaking of the flushed Chuck Bass.

So, she did the most maternal thing to do and hugged him tighter than before.

Chuck found himself breathing Blair Waldorf's scent, his face buried in the valley of her blossoming chest while she cooed and comforted the "poor and sick" boy.

The maternal girl with the chocolate colored curls was still unaware that the devious boy was still milking his dripping shaft.

"Your poor baby… I'm going to take care of you while Dorota cooks your soup. We'll stay here all night and take care of you. Alright?" she comforted him… not seeing the smirk that formed in his face.

"You will?! Thank you Blair." He said as he once again _innocently_ buried his face further to her waiting chest.

"I'll be back okay?" she said while breaking their embrace… much to Chuck's disappointment. "I'm going to change my clothes and bring you your soup." Blair said as she walked to the door.

Once out of his room, Chuck suddenly stood up and "cleaned" himself of all his juices. He quickly changed his pajamas and replaced his _creamed_ bed sheets with new ones.

"_If I'm really lucky, Blair might sleep in the same bed with me." _He hoped.

As if on cue, just as Chuck got to his previous position and started his charade, Blair… _his nurse_, came in with a bowl of hot soup and a loving smile on her beautiful face.

"Eat all of this and I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning. You still want to come to Kristy Mills' party with me tomorrow right? So you have to get well." she said as she fed him…he just nodded…too absorbed with what was happening to him…it was a dream come true! Blair Waldorf _finally _showering him with attention!

When Chuck was done eating… Blair stood up to turn the TV on…thinking that maybe a sick Chuck will want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's with her.

At the thought of what was still inside the player, Chuck easily diverted her attention. "Blair…I'm…I'm cold."

She instantly forgot about the TV and instead joined him in the bed. "What's wrong Chuck? What do you feel?" she asked.

Feigning shivers, he breathed "I feel cold…hold me Blair…I feel really cold."

Chuck was surprised once again when she actually held him whilst lying in the bed and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. "It's alright Chuck…I'm here… I won't leave."

"What about Nate? Isn't tonight Movie night with Nate?" he drawled, while bitterly remembering all the times he had to remind his ignorant best friend of his _dates _with _his _girlfriend… even forcing Nate to bring her Audrey Hepburn movies.

Chuck Bass had always hoped to be invited during movie nights with Blair Waldorf…but he always ended up watching lame TV shows at home…alone.

But tonight, things changed as Blair murmured in the softest voice that ever graced Chuck Bass' ears… "Nate can wait."

It successfully awakened the butterflies in his stomach…

After a while his creative mind slowly drifted closer to a peaceful slumber… but as he was about to submit to sleep, he heard her speak softly...

"I'm yours tonight… I'm all yours tonight." her melodic voice clearly insinuating that she had already fallen asleep.

Trust Chuck Bass to turn a_ seemingly_ simple and comforting statement into a sexual innuendo.

At this, his _body_ came alive once more…his expert young hands aching to scratch the itch only Blair Waldorf can trigger.

At 12 years old, Chuck Bass **_pleasured_** himself in the arms of a slumbering pristine young lady with cascading brown curls…

the maternal Blair Waldorf none the wiser.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading!

Huge thank you to **abelard **and** trigemini **for requesting the plot of this chapter…although, I wrote it a little differently and merged your ideas…I hope it's good enough.

**The other requests will come up soon**.

We still have a loooong way to go. I have all the ideas flooding my brain silly…

they are just begging to be put into words.

**Spoiler for Chapter 7:**

party…underwear...virgins...and Blair Waldorf's "im yours all night" dream???...whoa! hehehe

Much love,

bowtothequeen


	7. Chapter 7 The First Dark Night

School is killing me…so I had less time to linger with fan fictions.

But here it is… the 7th chapter.

**I hope you'll enjoy reading. **

**This will be the last chapter about 12 year olds Chuck and Blair.**

* * *

**CHUCK BASS DREAMS**

**Chapter 7**

**The First Dark Night**

She should have felt the piercing cold air on her skin.

She should have been peacefully slumbering inside the safety of her room.

She should have been dreaming of her Prince Charming.

But instead, she felt a warm and flushed body on top of her… her skin also burning with enchanting want… her back against soft Egyptian sheets… a Dark Knight searing her with his deliciously scorching gaze.

Blair Waldorf should have been looking up to the deep blue eyes of Nathaniel Archibald. But now, she was melting under the almost black orbs of Charles Bass.

She should have pushed him away…instead, she welcomed him with the same fervor he was giving her.

"Will you be mine tonight Blair?" He purred while slowly ridding her of the billowy white barrier that will soon be tainted with his want for her.

His question was overlooked by the moaning young body under him… too absorbed with the pleasure he's giving her…his plump lips nipping at the exposed flesh of her neck and blossoming chest… his tongue darting out to soothe his wonderfully placed bites.

"Will you Blair? Will you spend tonight with me?" he asked, a little impatient this time.

She nodded then bit his bottom lip. It was tempting her from the beginning. His supple lips made her want to drown in his kisses forever.

"I'm yours tonight… I'm all yours tonight."

Upon hearing her arousal laced response, he immediately tore the last article of clothing between them. He hungrily worshipped the goddess purring beneath him with passionate kisses paired with the scorching trails of his hands on her porcelain skin.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked her, ready to claim the equally lustful girl under him.

She nodded once again.

Blair Waldorf have always planned loosing her virtue after the glamorous celebration of her wedding ceremony…in a room filled with blood red rose petals and lit by the romantic warmth of a blazing fireplace….Nathaniel Archibald as the fervent husband.

Instead, in a room decorated with hundreds of lit candles around a large scarlet bed, the thousands of stars glittering in the onyx sky waits for Charles Bass to take Blair Waldorf's innocence.

But the feel of his fulfilling invasion never came…instead she felt the softest yet the most passionate kiss grace her trembling lips.

Her eye slowly blinked open…

Only to see young brown eyes staring at her with curiosity…or was that guilt reflected in his deep orbs? She's not sure because all she could think about right now was the strange effect her dream had on her.

"Are you o-okay Blair?" the dark haired boy stuttered guiltily…

"You were whimpering and whispering stuff… Did you have a bad dream or something?" he pushed while shifting uncomfortably on the bed… clearly attempting to hide _something._

She was speechless. Her mind was still dwelling with the fact that she just had her first romantic dream… a dream meant for her so called boyfriend…a dream that was suppose to repulse her. But on the contrary, an unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach was now raging…all because of a dream featuring the same brown eyes that were searing holes on her. All she could do was ogle at him.

"Blair?" he said again "Are you okay?"

"Ye-ah. Yeah! I just has a dream…

Look, Chuck… I have to go home now ok?" she said while getting up from his bed. "Dorota can take care of you 'til the morning to make sure you won't get any worse." Blair continued. She had to get out of there.

"_Why do I feel wet __**down there**__? I didn't wet myself while sleeping did I?" _she thought but was interrupted by Chuck's boyish complaints.

"I thought **you **are going to take care of **me** all night?" he said, sounding a lot like the spoiled brat craving for his mother's attention…

"I changed my mind." She said, looking anywhere but his eyes. Never his eyes.

"I'll see you at the party. Bye!" and with that she darted towards the door, leaving a confused, hurt, and extremely disappointed Chuck Bass staring at the spot she vacated.

* * *

Through the crowd of well dressed party goers, a certain dark haired boy heartily looks for a petite brunette girl who was doing all she could to avoid him.

"_Why's she avoiding me?" _he asked himself…genuinely getting angry and confused at her sudden mood change. But his anger soon disappeared when the highlight of Blair's sleeping and dreaming form revisited his mind.

"_She kissed me back!" _he thought with pride.

He couldn't resist kissing those whimpering lips of hers while she was sleeping. She looked like Snow White…only more beautiful.

"_**She**__ kissed __**me**__ back!" _He beamed again.

Just then, he spotted the subject of his thoughts.

Blair Waldorf looked a lot like the elegant goddess that she was. Her flowing brown curls polished and tucked neatly behind her silky red headband. Her beautiful white dress fit her perfectly. He couldn't take his eyes off of the breath taking view.

He was so enraptured with the sight that he did not notice how another pair of licentious eyes raked through his form. Georgina Sparks was clearly intrigued with the young Bass.

When Chuck found the courage to finally confront Blair of her stranger transition from a concerned maternal friend to an aloof and distant acquaintance, a shrill voice echoed through the speakers.

"Hello kiddies… Since our dearest Kristy Mills just turned 13 tonight, I propose we celebrate that with a game…a game that will welcome you to the world of puberty, hormones and scandals."

A couple of curious preteens ogled at the way Georgina spoke. Her voice was dripping with sneaky deviousness and arrogance. The room was then immediately filled with whispers as she revealed the scandalous mechanics of the game.

"The game is called_ Heaven or Hell_…at any moment now, this hall will be flooded by darkness for exactly 30 seconds. It is up to you to make it _heaven or hell._"

The party goers all exchanged dubious looks at each other but all of them were intrigued when Georgina continued.

"You can do whatever you want…feel up whoever you want…" the guys smirked at this because there were many girls wearing extremely short skirts and inappropriately low cut tops.

"…punch those you secretly despise or envy." Chuck's dark eyes flashed towards the tall blond he calls his best friend whose hands were protectively placed on _his girl's _lower back… so low that Chuck has to avert his eyes to keep himself from breaking his _best friend's_ arm.

"…or even kiss those you secretly desire." Sparks purred into the microphone all the while eyeing the dark haired boy with a purple bow tie.

Upon hearing Georgina's last statement however, doe brown eyes met deep hazel ones.

Their gazes towards each other held too much intensity that both Chuck and Blair had to look away.

Blair swore she saw his face burn beet red, but brushed it off since:

_Chuck Bass is the bad boy. Thus, he doesn't do blushing._

Chuck swore he saw lust reflected on her beautiful eyes, but brushed it off since:

_Blair Waldorf is the virginal queen. Thus, she doesn't do lust__…for Nathaniel Archibald, maybe…but for me? Never."_

Little did they know, the object of the others' minds were now mentally berating themselves for their out of character thoughts.

"_Fuck! I did not just blush over Blair Cornelia freakin' Waldorf!"_

"_Oh god! I'm lusting over Charles Bartholomew Bass…god, help me!"_

As the night dragged…the anxiety over what to do during the 30 seconds of darkness lingered visible among all of them. Specially for two certain dark haired Upper East Siders who were flashing secretive glances towards the other while the other wasn't looking.

But all were feeble attempts, since every time Chuck chanced a wanting glace towards Blair, their eyes would meet…dark brown orbs flashing with guilt and embarrassment for a moment but will soon be covered up by thick walls of resistance. They were Chuck and Blair after all.

* * *

Midnight was near, but still no darkness flooded the room. The tension was building. Georgina Sparks is truly a devious witch for making them wait this long.

Chuck was more irate than usual… it seems like he was the one most affected by the tension of waiting. But he hid it well. His cockiness was unwavering but inside he was a scrambled mess.

"_Should I? Should I not? Should I punch Nate of should I kiss Blair?"_ he mentally battled, all the while staring at the laughing brunette by the balcony doors. Good thing he found a pillar to hide behind with. He couldn't think straight with her always looking at him with those hypnotizing eyes.

"_Who am I kidding? Even when she's not looking I __**can't**__ think straight." _

In reality, Chuck relished the way her eyes graze his form…it gives him hope. Hope that maybe in the future…

Just then, she looked at him. Two pairs of dark eyes met for the 17th time that evening. Yes, Chuck Bass was counting…not that he'd admit it though.

It was by far the longest gaze their naïve eyes held…it was also the once with the most tension.

With that, he had his answer…

He will devour his best friend's girlfriend's delicious looking cherry red lips.

He will no longer hide behind pillars or walls or classroom doors or even the tinted windows of his black limousine.

He will no longer be the Dark Prince who hides behind the shadow of the White Knight.

Tonight, he will be brave. _"Nathaniel Archibald be damned!"_

With this, he stalked towards Blair.

As if on cue, exactly when he was 3 steps behind her, overwhelming darkness lit the whole room… a couple of gasps, whispers, whimpers of pain and smacking of lips were heard.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf's supple lips were one of them.

28…27…26…

He dragged her outside the balcony where only the moon and the clear sky could witness their delectable indiscretion. Both pairs of dark eyes closed shut…their lips never leaving the other.

25…24…23…

Strong but gentle hands cupped her cheek…allowing both of them to have a better experience of the kiss.

Soft but wanting... eager but gentle…slow but with fervor… it was wrong but it feels so deliciously right.

22…21…20…19…18

His warm and slick tongue tasted the delectable sweetness of her bottom lip…asking for entrance.

Chuck could sense that she was nervous… but she eventually conceded and gracefully opened her mouth for him. His heart skipped a beat then skyrocketed faster than ever upon really tasting her luscious mouth.

"_Better than my dreams…so much better than my dreams." _He thought as he explored her mouth with his crazed one.

17…16…15…14…13…

He felt her dainty arms wrap themselves around him…her hands playing with the soft dark hair resting above the nape of his neck… he moaned at this.

At the erotic sound, she bravely brandished her tongue and dared a battle with his… eagerly fighting for control over their heated kisses.

His right hand then traveled to feel her silk clothed waist then gingerly graced the side of her breast and finally settled on her lower back…much lower than where the blond boy's hand have been earlier.

He mentally smirked when she did not protest at his advances…Blair Waldorf was still moaning in pleasure.

12…11…10…9…8…7…

She tasted heavenly…she smelled divine and she felt so ethereal pressed flushed against his chest. They never broke away…even for air.

He was afraid that if he did, the spell will be broken.

"Mmm... Blair…" he whispered to her lips. He was sure she didn't hear him because she still continued kissing him…even increasing her passion.

She even bit his bottom lip and basked as the guttural moan he made. She bit him again…

6…5…4…

With their bodies still pressed against each other, Chuck made a brave move by trailing hot kisses to her neck. How wrong was he to do it because as soon as his lips graced the porcelain skin of Blair's neck she moaned…"Oh! Nate…"

This made him stop. He could literally feel his heart clench at the name. He was even tempted to touch his chest to make sure that he wasn't bleeding. But he knew it was stupid…the detrimental pain he felt was too agonizing to be acquainted with just bleeding.

3…2…1…

He looked at the still closed eyes of Blair Waldorf… her lips half open and half swollen from their intense kissing…her chest rising and falling rapidly.

He had to look away, again! It was all too much…painful.

"I'm not Nate." He whispered in a voice that even he could not recognize.

It was extremely low, dangerous, defeated and most of all, insecure.

Something Chuck Bass clearly is not… not until now that is.

With that, he left the goddess under the silver beams of the moon and went back to the party… heading straight to the hotel bar.

The image of a guilty looking Nate Archibald, the mused hair and swollen lips of Serena Van der woodsen did not go unnoticed. He just chose to ignore it.

A couple of minutes later, he saw Blair emerge from the balcony.

"Where were you?" her _boyfriend_ asked.

"I…I just went to the balcony and scape the debasing game that witch came up with. Wouldn't want to sully my name now would I?" she said feigning innocence.

Only Chuck could see through her lies and what she said hurt him!

So he finished his first glass of scotch in a single gulp. Thinking of how effective it was on masking the crushing pain he felt in his chest.

"I saw you making out with Snow White at the balcony during the game… why so sullen now?" the shrill voice of Georgina Sparks said.

"So you saw that huh?! Turns out I was the wrong guy. Not that I didn't know that already." He replied then chugged his second glass of amber colored liquor.

"You know…I cold make you feel better." She purred

At first, he looked at her with contempt; already sure of refusing her _offer_ but then he saw Blair peck Nate's lips…his eyes darkened… he could've smashed the glass to the blond boy's head if it weren't for Georgina who grabbed his hand.

So, he let the older girl drag him to the nearest coat closet…

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Chuck Bass exited the closet with an evil smirk on his lips.

"_If __**that **__erases the pain of loosing the girl you pine over even for a few hours then I'll have as much of it as possible! Blair Waldorf be damned!"_

At 12 years old, Chuck Bass lost his virginity…

Through it, he thought of the 30 seconds of heaven he spent with _his_ virginal queen.

Little did he know, the same virginal queen saw Georgina Sparks drag him inside the coat closet…

Clearly knowing what will transpire, the brown eyes of Blair Cornelia Waldorf watched enviously at the two…secretly wishing it was her with him.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for sticking with me… and reading my fanfic.

**Please let me know what you think. XD**

Kudos to** atomicseasoning **and **trigemini **for their requests that inspired this chapter. Other requests will be posted soon.

If you have more CBD requests or new story requests... please tell me.

**Spoilers for future chapters:**

**Chapter 8: **17 year olds,someone will peep and someone will like it. ;p

**Chapter 9: **POPSICLES (it should have been in the earlier chapters, but I think it's too kinky for young Chuck and Blair to do/ witness. lol)

*****they're already on paper…just have to look for some time to type them. ****Hopefully soon. I'll try updating on Monday.**

Xoxo,

**bowtothequeen**


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet Caroline

Before, I said that this chapter will be about 17 year olds Chuck and Blair…

But I got a couple of requests of writing plots when they were just 15 and 16 year olds. So I conceded… thinking that it will give us a lot of room to cover more Chuck and Blair pre-series goodness.

**As for this chapter, it was originally meant for them to be 17 year olds...it has the same plot but I just changed their age… XD**

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading the latest chapter.

* * *

**CHUCK BASS' DREAMS**

**Chapter 8 **

**Sweet Caroline**

Ever since the life altering party Charles Bass attended almost 3 years ago, the notoriously handsome and staggeringly rich Bass heir was known to the whole Upper East Side as the youngest and most sought after "companion" inside the bedroom…

Teenage girls feared and longed for him…their sexually deprived mothers think and act the same.

He was truly the envy of many.

People believed it was because of the innate Bass blood flowing through his young and charmingly built form… they thought it was because of his unlimited resources that he overtly enjoyed living the high life.

But the reality behind the young man's daily existence would leave on lookers doubtful of its truthfulness.

In reality, it is not the unlimited supply of money, alcohol, expensive clothes, women and drugs that make the seemingly "lucky" boy lucky.

In reality, it is not the consuming power his name entails that makes Charles Bass confident.

In reality, it is not the want to be with countless of beautiful and willing women that pushed him to his womanizing ways…it is the need to feel "loved" even for a fleeting moment that made him what he was today…a cruel, cold, and stoic 15 year old boy…much like his distant father.

On the outside, it may seem that Chuck Bass adored being himself…specially with the way he says _I'm Chuck Bass_.

But behind the faux bravado, a weak boy occasionally weeps.

A boy longing for the attention of his father…

A boy hoping that maybe the constricting walls that his life shoves in him will eventually loosen…

A boy who once wished of exchanging lives with his unknowing best friend.

In reality, all the happiness he shows the public is nothing but a product of his extraordinary talent of pretending and telling great lies.

He is so good with this particular talent that he even made himself believe that his life's reality are the lies… and the masks he puts on is his real face.

"_As if Charles Bass will admit weakness." _He always scoffed.

At the moment however, the said womanizer is getting ready for another day of hunting… for super models that is.

"Nathaniel! Look man…I need a favor." He said through the phone.

"Hey Chuck! What is it? And please don't tell me it's another favor where I get to act as your wing man. I'm tired of getting slapped by hormonal MILFs." His friend complained.

"Don't worry Archibald, I'm hunting alone today. I didn't miss the Queen Bitch's rant about how _I _am tainting _you."_ He said as a silent pang made its way to his chest. But he immediately brushed it off as extreme annoyance to the rather clingy girlfriend that was Blair Waldorf.

Nate laughed at this. Partly because sometimes it is Nate doing the "tainting" and the other half because of the thought that Chuck is jealous of Blair hogging all of "the best friend bonding" time… Nathaniel Archibald, the oblivious friend.

"I just need you to tell Bart we have a Math project due tomorrow so we have to _burry _our _heads_ on _doing it_ for the _whole day._" Chuck said hinting his obvious sexual innuendos. Nate let out another laugh.

"Another boring meeting with the business investors, I see… Why does Bart always make you go to those things anyway?! Don't Worry man. I got your back.

So… who will you be feasting on today? The Cooper Twins or the Rossum sisters?" his best friend inquired

"Oh Nathaniel! Didn't the news reach your little blond head? Blond girls are out of the season… I'm going to the La Perla walk in fashion show at Bendel's… It means there are a lot of tanned lingerie models straight from Brazil man…emphasis on _lingerie models from Brazil_!" the brown haired boy said…Bass smirk present.

"What have you done with the once sweet and innocent Charles Bass?" Nate teased… still astounded with Chuck's Casanova ways.

"Thanks to you and your union with the ice queen extraordinaire…it killed him." The dark haired boy seethed with envy…luckily for him the young man on the other line took it as his usual hate for all things mushy, girly and fluttering.

For 3 years, Chuck made himself believe that what he felt for a certain brunette girl was nothing but physical attraction… For 3 years, Chuck Bass believed his lies.

"Then you are most definitely welcome man!" Nate laughed…not knowing how his response affected his dark eyed friend. "Now scurry off to your lingerie models and I'll take care of Bart."

"Thanks Archibald… would you like a souvenir? A thong attached to an Amazonian beauty maybe?" Chuck teased… hoping Nate will give in.

"No thanks…Blair will not approve. But stories of your conquests will be nice. Bye Chuck!" he said being the perfect gentleman and faithful boyfriend.

"You are so whipped Archibald!" Chuck said… but in the farthest and darkest corner his mind, where the dreams of porcelain skin and cherry red lips are buried, he wouldn't mind being whipped, tied, and bossed around by Blair Waldorf.

As they ended the call, Chuck dashed to his waiting limo all the while thinking...

"_Blair Waldorf who?" _still lying to himself.

* * *

Everything went according to plan…Well, nearly everything.

Seeing how the proud stature of Chuck Bass was now all crammed up inside a rather small storage room.

The sexy smirk he wore while snaring a gorgeous Brazilian model with his colorful promises of luxury and pleasure was now replaced with a seemingly permanent scowl… and was that fright plastered in his handsome angular face?

"_I'm not scared. This is just a strategic retreat. Why did Bart show up now?! Why can't he just show up to his son's piano recital like a normal (loving) parent would?" _he dangerously thought now hating his father more than the day he missed Chuck's promising debut as a musical genius.

People said that he could have been the next Beethoven with those talented fingers.

But when the well placed front row seat reserved for his father turned out to be empty during his performance…those talented fingers played with a different kind of musical key instead…one that made varying sounds of pleasured moans from extremely satisfied women.

His reminiscing was however interrupted when the familiar sound of opening doors occupied his ears followed by the familiar sound of heels meeting with the tiled floor.

Through the years of denying the fluttering he feels every time he hears the same clicking of dainty shoes, he had the sound of Blair Waldorf's graceful little steps embedded on his mind.

"_No! Those heels do not belong to the Queen Bitch. It's impossible!" _Chuck thought.

He was so familiar with her presence that her mere steps sent his stomach into a fluttering mess… said fluttering mess he now claimed as "inane annoyance"

After a few minutes of mentally debating if he should peek through the slightly ajar door and see who those heels really belonged to…his stomach whirled in a whole new level that he was sure his insides would have been destroyed by thousands of resurrected butterfly wings.

"_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
wasn't the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along"_

A charming singing voice assaulted his silent reverie.

He knew that voice! It once whispered sweet nothings and purred naughty innuendos in his dreams.

The melodic voice that was now softly singing _Sweet Caroline_ paired with the graceful tapping of dainty steps belongs to the virginal Queen of the Upper East Side, Blair Waldorf.

Now, he was delusional!

"_She's too pure to be in a lingerie fashion show." _he thought, still not peeking through the inviting gap that tempted him…

"_What's she doing here?"_ he thought silently…just then he heard the apparent shuffling of clothes along with the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard.

It clicked! _"SHE IS A GIRL SHOPPING IN A LA PERLA WALK IN FASHION SHOW!!!"_

With the realization, the eager eyes of Chuck Bass let temptation get to him.

The 15 year old boy almost had a heart attack when he caught a glimpse of what clothed the smooth and porcelain skin of Blair Waldorf.

Reflected in the full length mirror was Blair in a jet black, mid thigh length negligee which contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Her full breasts enclosed in black and blood red lace. It hugged her curves perfectly…specially the perky bottom Chuck Bass was dying to touch.

He was torturing himself with the magnificent sight…knowing that he can only admire her from afar.

He suppressed a deep groan when she slowly grazed her delicate hands to her exposed chest down to her deliciously flat stomach… she was all too much, in a sinfully steamy kind of way of course.

He studied her face…the plump red lips he wished to consume greedily are pouting…A clear reflection of her distaste.

What she said next broke his heart…

"This makes me look fat and bloated," she whispered to no one in particular… her doe eyes slightly glistening with tears.

He was appalled! Chuck could not understand how she came up with the idea that she's fat. For him, she even looked better than the Brazilian model he was tempting a while ago…much better.

When her moves suggested that she was going to change from her current state of dominatrix sexiness, not that she knew that, Chuck Bass moved away from the slightly open door…giving Blair her privacy.

He surprised himself with his gentlemanly gesture. Knowing his sleazy self, Chuck would have feasted his eyes over an unknowing woman getting dressed.

But he was always different with Blair Waldorf.

"_I'm not looking while she changes clothes because I can't trust myself right now. If I see her naked, I'll definitely groan and she'll definitely hear me so in the end I'm dead meat!" _he said remembering that Bart Bass was outside enjoying the walk in.

"_I'm doing this for me…and not as a sign of respect for her or anything. I'm fucking Chuck Bass for god's sake!" _the hyperventilating boy continued… successfully convincing his self that he wasn't looking because he respected the insecure young and naïve Blair Waldorf changing in the adjacent room…

In reality, he wants her permission to let him see her nakedness.

In reality, the notorious womanizing 15 year old is a gentleman…but only for a certain Waldorf girl.

After another mental debacle with himself, Chuck decided to once again peek through the door… with his heart still racing, he felt the most unusual urge to nibble at the sweet looking nape Blair Waldorf brandished as she pulled her hair up to examine the back of her ethereal selection.

The only thing he could do was gape at the heavenly image and wonder why Blair Waldorf in a floor length night gown turns him on more than the scantily clad women outside.

It was as if she was glowing…floating even.

The soft and billowy material of the long white night gown hid her appealing thighs…but the vast expanse of her creamy white back and cleavage were exposed for his viewing pleasure. It more than makes up for the cloth's satirical purity.

If Chuck Bass died right now, this would be the image of how heaven will look like…with the beaming small smiles of Blair Waldorf in the most erotically immaculate flowing and almost see through white dress… her equally angelic voice flooding his ears…

"_Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would"_

When she did a full yet graceful turn, Chuck Bass swore he saw arrows being shot at him… the raging butterflies buried 3 years ago were now fully resurrected.

Maybe it was Chuck Bass' increasing libido or his mind's current bewitched state…but it was between the two that could be blamed for his sudden act of appearance… he must have leaned over the door with a little more force that it sent him stumbling out the stock room…

Blair Waldorf did not waste a second to let out a deafening scream.

Good thing Chuck was quick in covering that loud mouth of hers or else the Bass senior would've caught his brat of a son in an easily misunderstood position.

Fortunately, Bart was too busy luring the same Brazilian beauty his son spotted earlier.

"Ssshh… Don't worry Waldorf. I did not see your most treasured womanly parts." Chuck hissed, his hands still pressed to her supple lips.

"_It's the truth though… I chose not to see her naked."_

"I just need you to be quiet. My father's outside and he thinks I'm studying with Nathaniel. I just needed a good place to hide." He continued…the brown raging eyes of Blair Waldorf glaring at him menacingly.

"Be thankful that I'm in a really good mood today Bass or else you would've been dead by now." She said all the while slapping his chest…hard.

Her touch only turned him on more…always the little masochist.

"Yeah! I heard! With you singing Sweet Caroline and all…of course you're in a good mood." Chuck replied, successfully masking his guilt and diverting the attention from the guilty _peak_ing in his pants. The pressure is killing him.

"I never thought Blair Waldorf, resident bitch –slash- ice queen of the Upper East Side has such a preppy and hip voice…and holds interest with show tunes too.

You know…if the school knew about this, you're bitchy façade will be ruined. Who will fear a queen who prances along with _Sweeeet Caroline…"_ he continued…and even mock sang the last part.

"Just shut up will you? Tell me what I need to do to make you keep that a secret."

"Simple. Don't tell Bart I'm here and I won't tip Gossip Girl about you singing show tunes. I think that's a fair bargain, right?"

"Deal. And if I ever hear a word of this from you…I will tell Bart… even the thing about your gross video tape collection."

"Deal."

When she was half way through the door though, she looked back at him… her eyes drifting south…to the obvious tightening of his pants.

"_Oh my god! She noticed. Fuuuck!" _he mentally cursed himself, genuinely angry that he wasn't careful enough to cover his bulge.

"Oh and Chuck…Go to a new tailor. Your pants are too tight. It's tacky!" Blair said with eyes that clearly saw just the constricting clothes and a mind that was still too unadulterated to know what caused his "tight pants".

"Will do Waldorf…Will do."

With that she left the aroused peeping tom inside the room…and also left the discreetly kinky black and red negligee for the said peeping tom to fawn over.

Chuck, with nimble hands, picked up the ridiculously clever excuse for a nightie.

"Sweet Caroline!" the very aroused boy with glinting devious eyes said as he deftly smelled the negligee… giving him a whiff of vanilla, roses and a scent that was uniquely Blair Waldorf.

"Sweet Caroline indeed!" he chanted as he made his way to the cashier…

Innocently seductive lace and silk nightie still at hand.

At 15 years old, Chuck Bass bought his first negligee…it's not for him to _wear_ of course.

Butterfly wings back with a vengeance.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I appreciate all your support… Thank you oh so much!

I hope you enjoyed this one.

Super Thank you to **guardian izz** for requesting the prompt in this chapter.

**Reviews and requests are extremely appreciated.**

**Spoilers for future chapters:**

**Chapter 9: **POPSICLES

**Chapter 10: **Library (may change…may not…) XD

More Chuck and Blair to come.

Xoxo,

**bowtothequeen**


	9. Chapter 9 Gossip Girl Knows

I apologize for my late update. but i do hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

CB fluff...and the story takes an unlikely turn :)

Thank you for your undying support!

* * *

**Chuck Bass' Dreams**

**Chapter 9**

**Gossip Girl Knows**

Chuck Bass stood dumbfounded at the glorious sight before his eyes. He was not even sure how he got to the very same spot he gaped at only moments ago. But as soon as the angel before him opened her alluring mouth…all questions of the unexpected rush of dejavu escaped his mind.

"What do you think suits me best, Chuck? This white one or the one you bought for me?" Blair Waldorf questioned pointing at the small paper bag in Chuck's almost tremulous hands.

"What are you talking about Blair? This isn't for you." He said…

Actually, he was telling her the truth.

What was inside the bag was for _him_ to enjoy and not for her to _wear_.

"_Well… if she wants to wear it for me, and only for me, then she can wear it all she wants. Heck! I'll even buy her the collection if she pleased."_

"Oh stop pretending Chuck! Just tell me…its only fashion advice." Blair said bitchiness in her tone. "Its not like I'm dressing up for you or anything."

Upon hearing her last statement, Chuck winced, slightly hurt.

"_Nathaniel! Of course she's dressing up for him." _He thought dejectedly.

He then gathered all the self control not to kiss her senseless right then and there to let her see the error of her ways, instead, he stoically replied…

"Maybe if you feel like sleeping with more room to move, you can wear this." He handed her _his_ newly bought negligee, "rather than that long night gown…it looks slightly uncomfortable." he continued.

She took a step closer…Chuck was not sure what to think of it but it greatly looked like a move a seductress would do… or maybe he was just day dreaming again. He was not sure.

"I'm not talking about sleep…Chuck."

"_God! The way she says my name…it breaks my resolve…in a good__ way of course, a very good way!"_

"Oh!... so uh… what are you talking about then?" he said instead, nervousness slightly showing.

"I'm asking whether what suits me best…you know, with my personality and all."

"Well, that depends. If you feel like being the innocent angel then that white one is a very appropriate choice…but if you feel like…uh…you know…" he gulped.

He couldn't bring himself to say the words. With her mischievous eyes throwing him inappropriate suggestions, it's really hard to concentrate.

"You mean the opposite of the pure angel?" she asked, her deep brown orbs drowning him in nervousness.

"Yah! You can put it like that." And before he can even stop the words leave his lips, he continued "You looked dizzyingly beautiful in that black and red negligee you tried on earlier."

When he heard the words leave him, Chuck immediately tried to cover up his little slip of the tongue.

Blair Waldorf's eyes reflecting fire directed to the fumbling boy in front of her.

"I mean…you looked…look…WILL LOOK amazing in black and red. Not that I saw you wearing a black and red negligee or anything. That would just be wrong and…"

"It's wrong for me to wear a negligee?" she questioned, the raging fire in her eyes still furious.

"NO! Definitely not like that… I mean its not that I don't want to see you in a negligee, in fact I would die to see you in one again. You looked amazi…"

"Again?!"

"Yes…NO! I…I um…" he cleared his throat, his face almost as red as the red laced negligee he bought. Only Blair Waldorf can do this to him…make him stutter and successfully shut him up.

"You peeped while I was trying it on, didn't you?" she asked while poking his chest.

Chuck, who couldn't look her in the eye, just nodded in shame, already forming a decent apology in his mind.

But he was stopped by Blair's voice…a voice that dropped low… dangerously and seductively low. "You really thought I looked beautiful in it?"

At this, Chuck lifted his gaze to her chocolate colored orbs, clearly shocked of her reaction. He could almost see desire in them.

"Yes. Very much so… Look, Blair, I'm so sor…"

His inane rambling was however interrupted not by Blair's voice but by the enchanting lips that belonged to the petite brunette who was now standing on the tip of her toes and had her hands wrapped around his neck in an almost bruising hug….her succulent lips pressed against his.

Through lidded eyes, he could see her cheeks turn to a delightful shade of pink…her eyelashes almost touching her cheeks. She looked heavenly!

It did not take him too long to respond to her lips. It was too insatiable to resist.

So, he kissed her the way Chuck Bass would kiss his dream girl… eager and passionate.

He was shocked, to say the least, as he felt Blair's warm and enticing tongue lightly graze his lips. He never thought Blair had it in her…but he was grateful for it.

As he opened his mouth to take control of their lip lock…ready to make her feel what a proper kiss from Chuck Bass feels like…he felt her exquisite hands lightly push him down to the velvet red sofa behind him.

He was so electrified by her demeanor that her gentle touch made him topple down in a heap of adolescent passion and need.

He watched Blair's lips twist into an evil smirk.

"I think I'm wearing the wrong negligee, right Chuck?" she droned…the dark haired boy only gaped at her. Both pairs of brown eyes trickling with need.

"You want me to change into the one you bought?" she rasped while undoing the buttons of his shirt…nipping at the revealed skin with every flick of a button.

Chuck, too lost in the sensation, and just nodded…his hands enthusiastically groping her exposed thighs.

"Well then…close your eyes while I change. And no peeking!" she teased

"Why? It's not like I'm not going to see you without it any minute now." Chuck pursued as his hands eagerly reached for the ribbons that held her negligee in place but was stopped when her small hand slapped his away…creating a loud clapping sound.

"Ow! Why'd you do th…" Chuck started but was once again stopped by another slap in his mouth, only this time, her hands remained there to silence his yammering.

"When I say close your eyes…close your eyes! Understood?!" she finished then gave him heated open mouthed kisses.

"Understood?" she repeated only now, she bit his supple lip…it made him give in.

So, Chuck Bass closed his hazel eyes.

He couldn't help but moan when she gently licked his lips "Oooh…Blair…Let me open my eyes, please."

_Chuck Bass…__begging? Who would've thought?_

"Patience is a virtue love." The apparent ruffling of clothes served as a background to her seductive purring.

He could feel her breathing near his ear as she trailed kisses to his neck.

"Blair…" he all but moaned her name…

The steamy passion in his blood pleasurably moved south as he heard her dominating yet breathy voice "Open your eyes now Chuck."

"_Finally!"_

He could almost feel his body shaking from orgasmic bliss.

He could almost hear her scream his name in ecstasy.

He could almost see her loving eyes staring up at him once they came down from their high.

And all he had to do was open his eyes.

"Come on Chuck! Open your eyes!"

"_Why is__ her voice so low? I bet it's because of pleasure overload." _His smirked but was shocked to feel another hard slap grace his face.

"Hmmm… Rough! I like that!"

His face contorted into bewilderment once he opened his eyes…

He expected to see an impossibly scorching hot girl wearing nothing but a negligee straddling him.

He expected to see fiery brown eyes and plump red lips begging to be kissed.

He expected to see Blair Waldorf.

But now, his eyes are blinking up on the image of stark blue eyes, messy blond hair and plain pale lips.

"_Fucking Nathaniel Archibald!!!"_

"Hurry up Chuck! We'll both be late for school!" Nate yelled…yanking his uniform on.

"Could you please lower it down a notch Archibald! My head is killing me!" If Chuck didn't have a pounding hung over right now, he could've punched away Nate's loud mouth.

"I told you not to go drinking on a Sunday night! Thanks to you we're both hung over and late for fucking school!" Nate howled.

"_I wouldn't have needed the drink of your sexy as hell girlfriend didn't tempt me with everything she did! It's both your damn fault!" _he thought spitefully, seriously thinking about beating up his friend now. _"God! He's fucking annoying at times! He hit me too!"_

"I didn't even get some proper sleep… you were mumbling in your sleep man! You were saying things like negligee, red lace, angel and you were moaning '_Claire'_ all night! It's creepy!"

Upon hearing this, Chuck's eyes widened. Pounding headache slightly forgotten.

"It's almost like you were having a dirty dream about Blair or something. But I trust you…you wouldn't betray me like that."

That hit close to home…Chuck almost felt guilty. Almost! And that is saying a lot about the young Bass…the longing to pound Nate into a bloody pulp left his mind.

"So who's Claire? Your newest conquest?" Nate continued as he looked for his shoes.

"Yeah! She's this girl I saw at the lingerie store. Sexy as hell! I'm sorry for the mumbling and all. I'll make it up to you."

"_Technically, I __didn't lie.__** She**__ is a girl I __**saw **__and is definitely sexy as hell."_

"You can make it up to me by getting up now. We are Late!"

Chuck agreed, mentally noting of forbidding himself of all things Blair Waldorf.

"_Bros before ho…" _he couldn't let himself finish the thought.

Partly because Blair Waldorf is most definitely NOT a whore and also he's not sure if he can stop himself from fantasizing over his best friend's girlfriend.

"_Its not betrayal if it__'s just 'looking' right?"_ with the amoral thought, Chuck Bass swore not to pursue anything related to the girl of his dreams.

Besides, its just a silly and boyish infatuation right?

Right?

…

* * *

The whole torturous day at school will soon end.

The fact that it was a couple of degrees warmer than usual did not help Chuck's temper and unsatisfied libido.

He did every thing he can do to avoid any contact with a certain brunette girl with sexy red lips, an amazing ass and creamy white skin he wants to devour all night long with his hot and needy mo_…"Stop it Chuck! Do this for Nate, your loyal and obliviously lucky best friend."_

Avoiding physical contact with her was not difficult since they had separate classes except for Home Economics.

It was reprimanding his sexually active mind to stop thinking about her that was the most challenging.

So far, he had gone a full 23 minutes of Blair-less thoughts. It started during his mind's rigorous planning of ditching his Home Ec. Class to avoid the brunette in question.

The 23 successful minutes of Blair-less thinking ended the minute he saw the luxurious white stockings on the legs he secretly wished to be wrapped around his waist everyday for the past three and half years.

He could almost laugh at the irony of it all.

23 minutes of plotting and escaping the only class he shares with her and here she is, in all her sophisticated glory…the only lady he was avoiding and longing for at the same time was now primly seated in the lone bench by their campus' back gate.

He could only gape at her form from afar. He truly wanted to direct his gaze away but he missed seeing her and besides its not his fault she looks so damn beautiful.

"_Damn you Blair Waldorf!" _he whispered, eyes never blinking, his form once again hiding behind a pillar…looking a lot like the stalking lion hunting for its prey…or maybe the cowardly dark prince hiding behind the shadows was more appropriate.

He was about to look away. He swore he was about to stop lurking behind the brick walls and give her privacy…but it was the damned minx's fault that he could not, for the life of him, look away when he saw what she held in her hands… popsicles! VANILLA POPSICLES!

"_Since when did Blair Waldorf eat fat filled treats?"_

The thought was however abandoned the moment he saw the creamy white tip of the popsicle slowly disappear as she wrapped her plump lips around it…an unsuspecting moan of satisfaction leaving both their lips.

Blair, because of the delicious delight she had been craving to eat for a couple of weeks now.

Chuck, because of the delicious delight her succulent lips slipped in a mouth he could only imagine as hot as her.

Never did he felt this turned on just because of the simple act of eating a frozen treat.

She looked so entranced with eating the popsicle that he couldn't help but wonder if this was her first time of tasting it.

Knowing Eleanor Waldorf, it probably is.

He then watched through lust filled eyes when her pink tongue slowly licked the popsicle from the base to its tip…her eyes fluttering close as she did so…he could even hear her satisfied humming and the sexy smacking of her tongue as she licks the popsicle even with the distance between them.

Chuck Bass could feel the sudden surge of jealousy flowing trough him…jealousy against the vanilla flavoured popsicle that was absentmindedly sucked and licked by her sweet humming mouth.

Now thinking of the many advantages of being a popsicle being devoured by the delicious lips of Blair Waldorf, he muttered spitefully "Lucky little bastard!" all the while staring at the innocently moaning lady sitting prudishly on the bench.

How he wished he could be that Popsicle now.

She was such a teasing minx and she didn't even have a clue.

What he saw next made his already awakened member scream for attention…

As he watched her tongue continuously lick the frozen treat up and down, he was shocked when he saw whole popsicle disappear from sight as she very slowly eased it into her mouth…taking it out of her lips with the same agonizingly slow pace as she did to take it all in… her sweet voice humming in satisfaction.

Beads of sweat are now making their way down Chuck's forehead…his khaki pants almost squeezing him painfully…his eyes never leaving the innocently erotic sight as Blair continued her silent ministrations to the lucky Popsicle.

Chuck was _growing_ even more envious of the frozen cream _his_ Blair was currently enjoying.

After a few minutes of cherry red lips making erotic smacking and licking sounds…Chuck, who was sure he will see the creaminess of the popsicle appear in great contrast against her plump scarlet lips was once again dumbfounded when his eyes followed the melancholic way Blair pulled the popsicle stick from her lips…revealing that in every inch of the wooden shaft there was no more of the sweet dessert.

He was a bit disappointed seeing as there was no more delicious cream for her to lick and moan over.

But as she took the popsicle stick completely out of her mouth with a seductively resounding pop, a generous amount of white melted popsicle cream dripped from the oh so lucky shaft and landed on the valley Chuck Bass wished to tread on for a long time now…

Blair Waldorf's plump and smooth cleavage.

Chuck quickly thought of the sophisticated way Blair would do to remove the cold intrusion from her hot and glistening skin… and that is to discretely wipe the deviant drop of cream with a clean tissue…all the while looking like the prim and proper girl that she is.

But the next scene that unfolded made his already shaking knees tremble with more fervor… it made his hands immediately grab the wall for support and made his other hand grab the _Bass treasure _which was literally _twitching at standing_ up for much wanted attention.

His lustful eyes followed Blair's dainty hands travel down to unbutton the first three buttons of her white school uniform that gave his eyes a delectable taste of how Blair Waldorf's supple chest would look like covered by chaste and unsullied white lace bra.

How wrong was he to think that _his_ _private show_ will not get any better than the sight of her pale skin presented only for his eyes to engulf because as soon as she lifted her nimble hands to her chest, all control he had fought so hard for went forgotten.

His hands was already relieving the tension full force as he watched Blair Waldorf wipe the melted cream, not with a piece of tissue, but with her French tipped manicured middle finger. He swore he even saw her finger brush the inside of her bra.

It was pure torture! Blissful torture!

The moment she lifted her hands and licked her middle finger with that appealingly pure tongue of hers…Chuck Bass thought he heard angels sing.

He watched as her face reflected the blatant expression of utter pleasure as she tasted the melted cream in her finger. Her Middle finger! Groaning in satisfaction, Blair released the now tainted digit from her cheery red lips with a loud pop once again.

At that sound mixed with Blair's melodic moaning, the hyperventilating womanizer peeping behind a pillar came undone.

Chuck Bass releasing his own version of the smooth white cream Blair Waldorf seemed to enjoy.

He never thought he'd see her doing this. Well, in his dreams all the time…but in real life? Now, who's the lucky one?!

His pleasured position was however interrupted by the familiar sound of his phone. Chuck's blissful aura quickly turned unto confusion as he read the message…it was from Gossip Girl and it was sent to_ him_ _alone._

**Looks like someone's been crushing over Blair Waldorf!**

**What will your **_**best friend**_** think? **

**I'll hide now if I were you.**

"_Did she see me? What does she mean by hide? Why did she send the message to me alone?" _while silently thinking of what Gossip Girl meant, he heard the familiar ringing of another phone.

Blair's!

At the sound, he quickly hid himself behind the brick wall…positioning himself enough just to see what she was doing.

His confusion raged on when he heard her voice out to no one in particular…

"What does she mean somebody's watching me?

As Chuck realized that Blair was now looking for the certain _someone_ who was secretly watching her, he dash discreetly to the boy's hall…not really realizing that it was the same hall where his Home Ec. Class was.

It was then that he received another message

**Wrong corridor, Bass!**

"_Gossip Girl!"_ he thought, now more freaked out with the situation.

And as if fate was against him, his instructor came out… as well as the other students, signaling the end of the classes

She wore a reprimanding expression on her wrinkled face when she said "How nice of you to finally join us Mr. Bass. Unlucky for you, class just ended… but Lucky for you, you have all the time to catch up tomorrow in detention. If you miss that too, I'm sure your father wouldn't mind attending classes with you now wouldn't he?"

When Chuck was about to retort in his usual lazy tone, phones beeped in unison!

He didn't even need to look at his phone to know who it was from. Judging with the pointed looks from the students, he's sure it's from the cyber bitch

**Spotted!**

**Chuck Bass skipping class and getting stuck in a very sticky situation. Literally!**

It was followed by a rather vividly suggestive photo of Chuck in a dark corner of the school…his hands resting above his still clothed yet constricted lower half… his face blatantly says "_I came"_

He wouldn't be Chuck Bass if he showed people he was scandalized by the post…so he did what the real womanizing Basstard would have done… be proud and cocky about it.

"_Besides, its good publicity if I hold my head high. But I wonder why she didn't post anything about me secretly watching Blair?" _he thought, already flashing smirks to the giggling Constance school girls ogling at him. Good Publicity indeed!

**Looks like we'll see the UES bad boy doing time **

**in the library come Tuesday afternoon.**

**Good luck Bass!**

**Last I've heard, no one survives the wrath of the new officer in charge there.**

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry for my late update****…school is really a nuisance right now.**

Anyway, this is where the story begins to take its own course…

It will definitely have an evident deviation from the original GG series plot lines in the future chapters.

**Spoilers:**

**Chapter 10: **THE LIBRARY and more sweets…oooh!!!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING****! **

**I greatly hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**In puts and opinions are extremely loved.**

Much love,

bowtothequeen


End file.
